Shadow Ship
by KCameh
Summary: KyuuNaru Naruto found himself kidnapped into a famous pirate ship to latter be sold as a slave to a very powerful man, who is none other than the man in Naruto's memories and the one who gave him the beautiful necklace. /hard yaoi/
1. Chapter 1: walking, stumbling & trapped

**A/N: Yoshi! Some of you may know me... yes, I'm the authoress for 'Never Willing' so, I thought, why not a pirate fic? Well :) Hope you'll like it! So, as your know, your opinion and even flames are important, because I HAVE to know what's wrong, oki? ) Thank you! Please, remember to review!**

**Running, stumbling and meeting **

**Chapter 1**

Konoha was a huge village where the harbors were the 'money-maker' of the village. It was XVIII (18th) century, where exportation and importation was how business was made between countries and other villages.

In Konoha, a blond haired, blue eyed, lithe and smaller then average boys, Uzumaki Naruto, was gazing at the azure sky. Its clouds were reflecting in his innocent azure as summer sky eyes.

Naruto stumbled upon a person as his brain drifted upon the sky. He hit the hard, tall body and landed on his ass. He winced at the pain.

Naruto wasn't known by being polite, so he immediately felt the urge to shout at the person who supposedly, in his opinion, was the guilty one… And, so he did…

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Naruto glared at the man. But, as he did so, his glare fell upon deep onyx eyes. A smirk was visible on the man's face.

"Hn. You were the one that bumped on me, usuratonkachi. You even fell ungraciously on ur butt."

Naruto glared harder. He could not keep eye contact for a long time, so he resumed inspecting who this man was by taking a whole view of him: the man had a plain white pirate shirt with a red slash on his waist. He also had black pants and brown boots.

Naruto's eyes scanned the man's figure: he had smooth pearly white skin, which was truly amazing, considering that pirates were always in the sun and had many scars because of the fighting and wars. So, if this man didn't have a scratch on his face, then he must be really strong as no man have laid a finger on him.

Naruto also noticed the man's raven locks… They looked so smooth. What made him almost laugh was the back of his hair: its style resembled like a peacock tail feathers. He supposed the man used that hairstyle because it made him feel superior and attract more females to him.

Naruto grunted low in his throat. Yet, the man heard him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just your stupid hair." Naruto stood up and burst laughing.

'This guys is really brave, or just plainly stupid' Sasuke thought. He was known and feared all over the world, how could a kid, yes a kid, because Naruto was small, dear to stand up against him? And what wrong was with his hairstyle? All the women he had met, and even some men, said that his hair was sexy, among… other stuff.

As Naruto laughed, Sasuke made an effort as to not laugh with him.

Looking at this kid while he was laughing, it made you wanna laugh with him… It was a strange feeling.

Naruto stopped laughing and whipped his tears, then he looked at Sasuke… at least where he should have been.

"Hey, where have you gon…"

He could not finish his question as he felt a velvet voice near his left ear, tickling it with hot breath.

"Hn. You are cute, you knew that?"

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto red up, maybe from anger, maybe from embarrassment. He didn't knew, yet he thought that the blond looked pretty when he was like that: pouty lips, fist clenched, red face, eyes fuming.

"Don't call me cute!!! That's for girls!" Naruto was pissed, more like, humiliated. How could a guy call him cute?! Outrageous!

"Well, you almost resemble one."

Sasuke explained as it was the most logical thing.

As he saw Naruto's face lit up with anger, now he was sure it was anger, he smirked. It was so fun to tease him. Naruto was like an open book.

"Teme!!! Don't call me that! What are you? Gay?"

He almost cackled evilly. Of course he was gay. He was bisexual by the way, yet he preferred men to women as they were really annoying. He couldn't take with the pink haired bitch. Not even the blonde one who was her best friend: always fanning over him.

"Yeah. Precisely, I'm bi. And I just seem to be fond of little blonds."

His smirk increased as he saw Naruto's shocked expression. To make things better, he started walking towards him, and to his amusement, Naruto was taking one-step back as he took one-step forward.

That's how Naruto's back made contact with a wall. How had he gotten himself in an alley? He looked at both sides, trying to find an escape, and as he found none, he almost cried because he glanced at Sasuke and saw in his eyes excitement. Sasuke was the predator and he was the prey. He gulped, and gulped again. What to do?

His mind stopped as Sasuke had one hand next to his head and his face was inches from his.

'Oh God, what to do now?' He just hated himself for being weak, and it was hard to admit it. His strength wasn't more then a girl's. Well, maybe a bit more, yet he was still fragile. He saw Sasuke leaning closer. Oh dear, he was trapped as a mouse…


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke & Itachi

**Sasuke's POV **

When I looked into those sky blue eyes, I almost felt loosing myself… They were so deep, full of pain…I suddenly realize: this boy still smiles, still laughs.

He reminds me of my old self: innocent and happy.

When it happened… When all my family was whipped away by aniki, I just couldn't bring myself to continue being the same as always. I couldn't hate my brother, after all, he was the closest one to me, and still is…

_**Flashback **_

_A seven-year-old Sasuke was running on the streets of his village. The village was prosperous, one worth of competition. _

_Sasuke reached his house, almost as a mansion. You could see the white walls, the well-kept backyard and the clean windows. _

_He twisted the doorknob and stepped into the house. His face lit up when he saw his aniki in the kitchen. _

"_Sasuke, where going out. Pack only your most needed things." _

"_W-What's wrong, onii-san?" He was afraid. His brother's eyes were as a… murderer… Cold and emotionless… _

"_I don't want to repeat myself, otouto. If you want to come, come. If you don't…" His face darkened "…I'll have to dispose of you." _

_No emotion. Why was his aniki like that? Did something happened? _

_Even so, he obeyed Itachi. He didn't want to make him mad. _

"_Got all your things?"_

"_Hai, aniki. Where are mom and dad? I didn't saw them in the house." _

_Itachi's red eyes started to grow cold. Even the room seemed to freeze. He turned to his little brother and made a sign to follow him. _

_Sasuke hesitated in following Itachi. _

_When he reached where Itachi wanted him to go, he regretted it. There, in the living room stood on the tile floor, the corpses of his parents and his uncles. All the Uchiha family was dead. He started to sob, his heart clenched hard inside. With watery eyes he turned to Itachi to see, to his surprise, a small tear escaping his red eye, sliding down his pale cheek. _

"_W-why, a-aniki?" Those words seemed to almost hurt Itachi, even if he didn't showed it._

"_It was… necessary." He stated firmly. _

_Sasuke collapsed, exhausted from all the emotions flowing through him. After all, he was still seven years old._

_Itachi picked him up, grabbed their stuff and walked out of the mansion._

_**End Flashback**_

**End Sasuke's POV**

That was it… He still couldn't understand why Itachi killed their family, and Everytime he asked his him why, he only grew cold, stiffen and said nothing for the rest of the day.

He eventually gave up asking him. He knew Itachi wasn't man to play with.

His mind turned back to reality. He smirked. The blond had his eyes clenched shut.

'He looks so vulnerable…' As he leaned forward with the objective to capture those full pink lips, he cursed when he heard a deep, oh so familiar voice.

"Sasuke. We need to go for today."

'Bad luck… Your saved…"

He saw those impossible blue eyes snap open, maybe because his aniki decided to interrupt his precious moment. As he gazed at Naruto, he could see him relax a little.

'…For today.'

He followed Itachi without looking at him not even once, so, he lost the moment when Itachi's handsome face contoured in a smirk, giving him a feral look, which all the men and women would faint from the view at Itachi's sexiness when he smirked.

He also lost that his red eyes were fixed on the blond boy who still was 'glued' to the wall.

Itachi gave a last look to Naruto and walked to the same path his otouto also had.

'What the fuck was all that?' Glancing at a near watch, Naruto panicked. He was late for his job. 'Ah shit! It's the second time! This is all teme's fault!'

Naruto didn't notice, but he also took the same route as Itachi and Sasuke had…

'Gah! Hope ojii-san won't be mad… I can't afford to lose this job…'

A blond blur was the only thing you could see as Naruto started running. Even if he wasn't that strong, he was still fast. Naruto was running in the direction of an old bar, where he worked.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, forgot to update Well, review pwease 3 U can give opinions and name ur ideas for this fic. U can also say what would u like to happen next, maybe I will include it in the story : If u review ur ideas I'll respond immediately! Oh, I'll answer back all the reviews too :3


	3. Chapter 3: My most precious memory

**A/N: Yoshi! Here's the chappy 3**

**Currently, I'm working on the second chapter of 'Red Moon & Golden Sun' Having some problems with it :P But oh well, I'll have it done before the end of this week-end 3 Thnk you so much for all your reviews! As promised, I tried to reply to all of them :)  
**

* * *

**My most precious memory**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was pissed. Everyday was the same thing.

'Why the hell do I have to wear this… _frilly_ thing?!

If you're wandering what could possibly be 'frilly' then, I'll tell you. It was his uniform. Where he worked, in a bar, it was normal standard to use a uniform. You're asking why using a uniform in a bar, even less, a lame bar. Well, you could call it a pub. Easy: the manager said that if Naruto wanted to work in that bar, as he was pretty, he would wear a uniform.

If you consider that Naru-chan was an orphan and that getting a job in those days was extremely difficult, then you'll agree with Naruto.

Although, it sill pissed him off. He looked girlish, he was short, and adding the frilly apron and the black dress… he _really _was a girl.

"If not for the Money, I wouldn't be here and I would make the manager _eat _the uniform."

Naruto remembered when he had asked the manager why wouldn't he wear a 'maleish' uniform. His answer didn't helped him to relax. The manager bluntly said:

"To attract more costumers."

So, here was Naruto, in a frilly uniform sat at the bar, waiting for the pub to fill in. That wasn't difficult as lunch time arrived and the place was stormed with the lowest kind of people: bandits, gangs, traffic dealers… and some pirates.

Naruto liked one think about this kind of place: here you could hear the most amazing stories about pirates that the elders would talk about.

He was very keen of pirates, since he was a child.

'I still remember **him**.' Naruto's face turned into a thoughtful one.

'Him' was a man that Naruto never forgot. He was 5 years old when he saw **him** for the first time.

_Flashback_

_5 years old Naruto was sat on a swing, not really balancing on it. The creaking sound was almost creepy in the hollow night, moon full and above the village. _

_He was crying. That was when he heard steps, coming closer to him. _

_His sky blue eyes peered above. In front of him was a man with such beauty that words couldn't describe. _

"_Kit. Why are crying?" The deep man's voice asked. _

_Naruto's stomach felt like it was soothed with velvet. His small thin hands rubbed his eyes, cleaning the tears away._

"_W-why am I so different? Why do t-they hate me?" _

_Naruto thought he saw the man's eyes soften. Those eyes… red as blood, slitted as a demon's._

_The unnamed man ruffled almost lovingly the boys blond unruly locks. He kneeled in front of him so that he was now on the same eye level as Naruto._

"_They hate you because humans are like that. What they cannot comprehend, they hate it. You shouldn't cry over it. **Don't cry, never again.**"_

"_B-but… Why are they calling me demon? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" _

_The small boy bursted. _

"_You didn't. They are fools. Don't pay deed to them." He gently traced the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks. "When time comes, I shall take you with me. Until then, live. I'll be waiting for you, kit." _

_Naruto's eyes made contact with the man's. In those blood pools he thought he saw love. No one ever looked at him like that. Not even his parents, because, he actually didn't had parents. _

"_Mister, what's your name?" _

_The man turned away and with a last glance at the boy he said. _

"_When I'll come to you again, you'll recognize me. No need to name myself." _

_His head turned away and as he walked, he threw something to Naruto. The small boy caught it easily. _

_Naruto peered at the object with curiosity. It was a necklace with a red stone. _

"_Wear it. That's our connection when time comes." **He **stated as he walked. _

"_By the way, happy birthday, Naruto…"_

_Naruto's eyes grew wide as saucers. How did that man know his name? And his birthday? He had wanted to ask him all those stuff, but when his eyes scanned the area where the man should have been, only a small breeze was the signal that the man departed. It was almost as if he flew alongside the wind._

_He glanced again at the rare ruby and smiled to himself. 'Thank you…' His hand covering the necklace reached his chest, as if he wanted to unite the stone to his heart. _

_End flashback_

Naruto never forgot that memory. That man was the only one that didn't looked at him with hatred. Taking the man's appearance, he remembered broad shoulders, tall strong frame and long wild red hair.

Naruto sighed. Another reason why he worked here was because the customers didn't looked at him with hatred, because they didn't give a damn thing or neither knew who he indeed was. He was happy for that. Yet, instead of the hatred, he received pervert looks and sometimes… squeezes.

Naruto still remembered when one costumer, a dealer, pinched Naruto's ass. The unfortunate guy's face held a broken nose and a black eye.

Naruto shrugged. He was almost fired. A small sigh could be heard coming from Naruto. When he was in big trouble, or deep emotions overtook him, as fear or pain, the same soothing sensation cursed through his belly, as silk.

"Naruto. Table 2,5 and 9 need your attention."

"Hai, hai."

'Well, another day of job…' He headed to the 2nd table and he saw a blond haired man with dark blue eyes next to a red haired one with hazel eyes.

"Why hello there, pretty '_girl'_."

Naruto fummed. 'T-this bastard… Who does he think he is?!' He wanted to punch him for the HUGE mistake, yet he refrained from it as e glanced at the counter and saw his boss looking at him in a don't-you-dare way. He breathed heavily as a way to calm himself. With a not-so-sweet smile he asked the 'jerk'.

"What would you it be, sir?"

Deidara scanned Naruto and with a sly smile he said. "You."

Sasori feeling the-almost-to-explode-Naruto said. "Deidara, stop playing around and order."

"Hai, Sasori-san." He sighed. "Bring us 2 whiskeys."

Naruto turned around without another word and went to deliver the request, ignoring the glint of lust in Deidara's eyes. He headed to the next table.

"Sasori-san. That boy… Won't you think the captain would love to have him, yeah?"

"Deidara, don't mess with other's business. Remember the poor girl you brought to the captain?"

Deidara grimaced. Just remembering his captain's blank face as he killed the poor girl with a flicker of his katana, not even glancing at her once, made him the creeps.

"Hai."

Without another ado, they drank their drinks in silence. After 10 minutes, Sasori glanced around. After making sure that no one could even hear their voices, he turned his gaze to Deidara.

"Tonight's plan shall not fail."

"Yeah. No way we could fail with our captain, yeah."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Deidara. Just act as the captain ordered."

"I know, yeah."

Deidara glanced at the clock on the bar's wall and with one glance at Sasori that meant more then the simple action, they headed out of the bar.

---------------------------

'Damn. What plan?'

Even if the others didn't heard what the two man discussed, Naruto, due to his extremely well sharp senses, he could hear anything.

'Maybe nothing important… but they're pirates, they mentioned a captain. Will it be trouble?'

Shrugging the subject away, he finished his today's ship and when he arrived home, sunset already bathed the streets.

**Quizz **

**(level difficulty from 1 to 5)**

**Difficulty level: 1,9**

**- When Deidara and Sasori mentioned their 'captain', who do you think their captain could be? **

**Difficulty level: 5**

**- Naruto has extremely good senses. Why? (this one is really really difficult, so don't be afraid to say 'because he eats onions' or something like that)**

plz leave your review in a review

* * *

**A/N: Yoshi! Kinda like, I added a quiz to this fic too! So pwease be kin :3 So, review! **  



	4. Chapter 4: The destruction & the capture

**The destruction & ****the capture**

**Chapter 4 **

Naruto woke up to the sound of loud footsteps, panicked screams and loud noise. When he opened his eyes, a golden and red glow could be seen in his room. 'What the hell…?'

He rubbed his eyes, still tired from the few hours of sleep and from his job.

A loud shrill made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He rushed to the window and barely his eyes registered the commotion he had to dodge an arrow, wrongly thrown in his room.

His head snapped to where the arrow was dangling on the wall and he gulped. That was a close one… it could have perforated his skull.

He slipped his sandals on and he ran to the street.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His blue eyes were still wide. He couldn't take them from the horrible scenario. Pirates were attacking the villagers and the military force of Konoha miserably failing to protect them.

Blood was dripping from the pirate's swords. Violent sneers on their face and predatory glint for more death made Naruto's stomach churn. 'G-god, what's happening here?'

He dodged another arrow, yet this time, it looked poisonous, his sensitive scent could describe it was a mortal one. He knew they weren't joking here. He started running down the streets, dodging random involuntary attacks and funding himself with the shadows that the night provided.

Yet, he knew that with his appearance, he wouldn't last that long. He was like white on black, making a huge contrast between himself and the entire village.

He was terrified at least, pits of rage forming in his being as he saw death embracing many of the villagers and peasants. He rounded an alley, trying to escape the blood bath that was making him nauseous to the point of loosing consciousness.

He arrived at the docs and what he saw made him sigh in relieve and stress at the same time – all the young woman and children were there, 'guarded' by the pirates, two of them who Naruto immediately recognized as the red haired and blond men from the bar where he worked.

He noticed that they were forcing some of the prettiest women and small boys who held a promising future to embark. Naruto thought they were going to keep the women for them and make from the boys proud sailors. Yet, what he heard made his heart clench.

"This will make fine slaves, Hm."

"I don't understand why we'll take the boys and not the girls, Deidara."

"That's easy. Men today prefer little boys, Hm. I myself, do too."

The last sentence made Naruto almost gag. The pirates were repulsing. How could they even think about making them slaves? Did they knew how bad their 'masters' were to them? Well, Naruto knew because he had seen how rough was to be a slave when he was almost made one if not for the _man_ with the red hair and red eyes that had bought him. Yet he didn't used him, he released him after with a flick on his forehead and with a 'be careful little one, you belong to **someone** else' and just like that, the man left.

Naruto had a plan – **he was going to save them**.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cerulean eyed blond waited until night was pitch black and there was no way to spot him easily as in day. Grieving for his Konoha, he was sure that almost all the men were dead, hopefully some refugees that took shelter.

He was still at the docs, in an alley behind a box that covered himself perfectly. With no one in view, only a few pirates on the ship, probably too drunk and distracted to even notice him climbing the board to enter the ship.

That's what he was doing now, climbing the creaking board, as silently as he could. He thanked heaven for his lightweight, as he didn't make much noise.

Silently stepping onto the ship he glanced at his left and he saw some pairs of stairs leading to where the captain could control the route of the ship.

On the right he saw a big compartment with two doors, certainly one leading to the corridors where the pirates' and captain's rooms were, and the other one maybe for… kitchen and other rooms?

Yeah, maybe it was that way. As he silently made his way to where the prisoners where supposed to be, he heard some laughing and some stumbling (maybe the drunks) and he quickly made his way to the 'door's underground compartment' and tried to open it quickly. Guess his luck wasn't on his side today – the 'door' was locked. 'Guess they aren't that stupid.'

'Someone has to have the keys.' He glanced at the drunks' pockets and sighed to himself. Way to easy, the left drunk that was singing with the other had them, from his spot, it was easy to sneak behind them and knock them both. That's what he did.

With silent footsteps, he hurriedly himself to them with a two bottles of… something…. and, standing behind them, a quick motion of his wrists made the bottles collide with their heads. 'Yes! Now, only to grab the keys…' He took them, and ran all the way to where the women and children were, some crying, and he opened the compartment.

With a hearty smile he reassured them. "It's okay now. You are free. Just hurry up and get out of here… Maybe out of the country too." He added as an afterthought.

The people looked at him mesmerized. Some of them recognized him, the most part of the women, and were glaring suspiciously at him. The kids were looking at him as he was their hero and were prepared to hug him to death.

He scooted himself up from his previously crouched position and ignored the still suspicious glares sent at him. It was no wonder, after all, some still hated him and they were in a stressful situation, being kidnapped and seeing your family being killed in front of you.

He ushered them to climb the stairs to the engulfing night. They didn't had much time left. He was sure the captain, whoever was, would notice the many footsteps on the boards.

As he turned around, he could see thanks to his sharp eyesight, the mob of pirates heading to the ship caring stuff (as food, clothes and weapons) that weren't theirs, far away.

He alarmed and told the prisoners to rush themselves to get out of the ship and hide themselves as well as possible. The women grabbed the children, even if they weren't theirs and headed as fast as they could out of the ship, Naruto always staying at a spot to be aware of the pirate's arrive.

When he glanced over, he felt frustrated – there were still boys on the ship, some crying silently for their mommies. Where were they anywhere? Maybe hiding. He ran over to one brunette 5 years old and smiled warmly as he could at him. "I'm going to take you to the gentle women over there okay? They will help you to find your mommy." The boy stopped crying and looked at him with green eyes and suddenly he latched himself at Naruto's neck. The blond took the chance and scooped him over, running as fast as he could to where he saw the group head – a small hospital, which gladly, seemed intact.

He entered the building and gently laid the boy on a chair and said to not make any noise and to head in search of any woman.

He ran with lighting speed to the ship – still more 4 kids to carry over there.

He scooped another crying kid to his chest and another to his back, caring him piggy-back style. It was faster this way.

His legs were aching, yet he ignored them, he**wouldn't** leave them there. He did the same to the two kids as he arrived at the hospital and they thanked him, making him smile. That was one of the rare times he got a 'thanks'.

He ran, and ran, his legs aching, his muscles screaming in protest and his tear soaked shirt (from the crying boy) clinging to him making him wince at the coldness.

He almost was seen by a pirate if not for his fast reflexes to hide in an alley. 'They're moving fast. Crap.'

Channeling the small amount of the stamina he had now in his body, his eyes gleamed with determination to save the kids, and dashed as silently as he could to the ship. Only caring one, his body already to its limits, he scooped almost the last boy to his back and shushed him soothingly from his crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Just… J-just one m-more…' he thought tiredly. His mind couldn't process more then one thought, only the raw determination guiding him to the last one. He took the kid by his hand, telling him everything was going to be alright without even thinking, and started climbing down the board.

"Sneaky little brat. You ruined our business!"

His breath hitched and he felt really dizzy at that moment. Looking down at him was a gruesome pirate – blue skin, golden eyes and dark blue hair. If not the circumstances and the time, he would have laughed on the man's face and point to him that he was actually **blue**, something impossible in the laws of nature.

Yet, he was trapped. The worse was that he was trapped with a kid inside. 'Oh god, please make it be that the fish man has a heart attack or drops dead… Please…'

Naruto glanced at the frightened boy in his 10 years who probably was afraid of the 'big shark'. He grasped the boy's hand harder, assuring him that he wasn't letting him alone.

"Move out of my way." Naruto fiercely glared at the giant man in front of him, which the other returned to the blond.

"Who do you think you are, midget?" He said, half making fun of him, half harshly.

Naruto looked at the right and then at his left. He was still down there, the boards of the deck above him. He sighed in frustration.

He let go of the boy's hand and told him to hide in a corner, and the kid obediently did as he was told.

Naruto took a fighting stance he knew too well. It was his own style of fighting, yet he knew every move he created and every combo he trained daily by heart and instinct. The man only shrugged his shoulders, took his Samehada (a big sword, looked ready to shred you in pieces), and took his fighting stance too.

The blue man made the first move, swaying his sword to chop off Naruto's legs. Yet, Naruto buckled rapidly and jumped above the sword, landing effortlessly and taking the change to swing his right feet to the shark man's stomach, trying to knock out the air out of him.

Naruto smirked when his kick connected yet, he frowned immediately when the man didn't even flinched – his stomach was rock. He glanced up into the golden eyes and smiled sheepishly. The man returned the smile, yet he grabbed Naruto's leg and let him dangle a bit, upside down. Naruto had no time to make his next move as he was tossed as a rag to the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He landed on a few boxes, adding pain on his sides. He clenched tightly his tummy and on shaky legs he lifted himself up. He glanced at the boy who was behind a box, silent tears falling over his cheeks.

Naruto glanced ahead of him and with little adrenaline and stamina he had left, he did a front flip and landed on a crouch, swinging his slim right leg underneath the blue man's feet, trying to knock him out of his feet. Yet his tentative failed as the huge man's leg lifted quickly and stepped on Naruto's right leg, spraining his ankle. Naruto winced in pain, yet he wouldn't give up.

He balanced his body on his two hands, rolled himself in front and lifting himself with a jump. He punched the man's chest, stomach, yet nothing. The man only flinched slightly. Nothing more. Naruto continue repeatedly punching him, trying to inflict some actual damage. When he pointed to his face, the shark-like man caught his hand in his bigger one and returned the punch to Naruto's face which such brutality that made Naruto stumble back, a bloodied sleeve already at his nose, adding the forming black eye.

This time, when he tried to lift himself up, he couldn't. His legs would always buckle beneath him and give away making his knees collide painfully with the creaking boards.

The man advanced to him, a sneer on his face, making some of Naruto's unpleasant memories resurface – the villagers, how they hated him, the beatings and the insults. The kids running from him with fear and some glaring and shoving him with hatred.

He pushed them back. He was too tired, **exhausted** to deal with that again.

The man grabbed a fist of his blond locks and pushed the bloodied and beaten boy to his feet, actually, his feet hovering above the ground. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, feeling like his scalp was being ripped. The man's face inched closer to his, and examined his pained face, a pleasant smirk forming on his lips. "You're pathetic." The man's breath ghosting over Naruto's cheeks.

Those words made Naruto cringe harder. He _knew_ they were true.

His internal pain seemed to please more the other.

He let go of his hair, making him stumble on the boards even more painful. He winced silently. **He felt so weak. So useless. He couldn't protect even a kid, he couldn't protect even himself…**

His eyes followed the man's steps as he went for the kid that was still 'hiding' on the corner behind a box. He struggled with himself. 'Get up. Get up. GET UP!' It was futile… his body wouldn't hear his brain's commands.

He feared for the boy as the man dragged the kid by his shirt's neck. The boy trashed hopelessly, yet stopped when the man gave him a low growl as a warning.

The blue man returned to where Naruto was, hovering over him and grabbed him by his arm, digging his nails into the soft young flesh, drawing blood. Naruto flinched slightly. It hurt really bad.

He was sometimes dragged and sometimes walked on his feet. The man mostly dragged him and the boy to the deck, where he saw, with reluctance, that some pirates were already very close to the ship, 2 or 3 already on the it and preparing for departure.

One of the very few that were on board, he recognized. It was the boy from the other day (Chapter 1 and 2) with the peacock's raven hair and pale skin.

The boy glanced at him without much importance, not even acknowledging his existence. 'Arrogant bastard. Yet, it's now his fault. Pirates don't have manners and I'm just… nobody.'

Sasuke walked away. He had a slight idea what Naruto was doing here, bloodied and broken with and angry Kisame. Maybe it was Naruto that had freed the slaves. Oh well, it was his own messy job. Yet, he felt a bit of pity for the boy…. His brother wasn't someone to mess with, not even in your dreams.

Naruto felt being tossed to the ground harshly, his back colliding with the ship's mast, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He glared fiercely at the man, his eyes burning with rage, yet his debilitated state didn't intimidate anyone. Kisame went down the basement and shuffled through some things. When he returned, he was holding two pairs of heavy looking handcuffs and Naruto had the chance to determine that they were really heavy as Kisame handcuffed him. He couldn't even lift a hand, and the handcuffs were not tight, on the contrary, they were a bit loose on his small wrists. He wriggled and tried to get them off his hand, yet he ended only with bruised wrists and hands.

He glanced at his side and sighed. The kid was still crying and Naruto was surprised that the boy had so much tears inside him. Maybe life was harsh for him. He sighed again. Life was harsh for everybody. **Nobody** had a perfect life. Perfect life didn't even exist.

He stopped struggling when he heard more footsteps on the deck. He looked above and saw some men sneering at him, others smirking predatorily and others smiling at him in a malicious way. Naruto gulped.

Then, he _felt_ more than saw the last man entering the ship. The man irradiated power, wisdom and respect. A dark aura surrounded him and Naruto couldn't tore away his eyes from the man's. Blood. He had seen him before. Red blood eyes filled with… Nothing… Absolutely nothing. The more he looked into those eyes he could see less. They were hypnotizing.

The man stood on the deck, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. This boy intrigued Itachi since the first time he had seen him. He reminded himself of when he was younger… And in a way, as he is now. Years of experience gave him the advantage to see beneath masks. He knew Naruto had a mask, yet, he couldn't see what was _beneath_ it, he had only saw what was on the surface. That's why the boy intrigued him.

Itachi's eyes 'disconnected' from Naruto's who made the boy blush for gaping stupidly at someone for such long, and his red eyes directed to Kisame's golden ones.

Kisame needed no more.

"Captain, it seems that the **brat** here" he tilted his head to Naruto "freed all the prisoners, all except one, who he was still in the process to free him."

Itachi listened carefully. And, hell was on loose. What were his guard men doing?! Didn't he ordered them to keep a tight watch on the slaves? They were going to be punished.

"Call Kotetsu and Hayate immediately." His voice made almost all pirates freeze, yet they tried to maintain their composure. They knew how much Itachi hated weakness.

"Aie aie, Captain!" With that, he opened one of the doors and dragged the unfortunate to their Captain.

"Shall I even ask what were you doing during your watch duty?" he asked coldly making Kotetsu and Hayate gulp.

"Y-you see, C-Captain… We were j-just c-celebrating…" Kotetsu abruptly shut up at seeing Itachi's genkai spin slightly.

"Pathetic excuse. You shall be whipped 30 times tonight, including scrubbing duty without sleep. Tomorrow you shall be whipped 30 more times and you shall not sleep this week until I give you permission." Both winced mentally. Itachi was very harsh on his punishments, yet the guard duty was left only to them, and what did they do? They drank themselves until they couldn't even distinguish their wife from their sister (if they had).

"Y-yes, Captain. We shall retreat now, with your authorization." Hayate said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are the others?" Kisame interrogated Naruto. Their Captain still wanted to gain profits by selling slaves. In these days, they were worth as gold for some customers, if the slave was in the customer's taste.

"The hell I'm saying!" Naruto spat angrily.

Kisame quirked and eyebrow – the kid **still** had the energy to shout. Itachi was not very far from them, watching intently the interrogation. Mostly of the crew made a circle around Kisame, Naruto and the boy.

"I'm asking again" He lifted the boy by the hem of his shirt "Where are the other slaves?"

Naruto glared a whole on Kisame's head. "And I'm going to say it again. **The. Hell. I'm. Saying!**" He was roughly pushed against the mast, his ribs making some nasty cracking sounds. Some of the pirates surrounding them were laughing at the boy's idiocy.

"Kisame. Drop the boy." He said icily and Kisame 'happily' complied. He looked at Itachi in a waiting manner. Itachi advanced towards Naruto who was now cringing at his sore bottom. The raven haired man inched closer until his breath caressed Naruto's face, making the blond blush at the proximity and turn his head to the side.

The red eyed man grabbed Naruto's chin between his index finger and thumb and turned his eyes to face him. Naruto's blush deepened. No one had ever looked at him with such intensity. Itachi smirked. He now knew a little more about the blond boy. He had a weakness… A very dangerous one. He cared too much for others.

He took his hand away and turned his back at him. "If you will not tell us where did you hide the women and children, the young one will die." He tilted his head to the side, his Sharingan facing Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Omg… What should I do now?!" He glanced at the sleeping (because of exhaustion) kid and then his gaze burned into the boards. What should he do? Risk a life for many or deliver the location of the others and be sold as slaves? His brain was thinking hard, tiredness long forgotten. A pained expression could be read on his face as he thought. He… didn't know what to do…

Itachi smirked again (the blond seemed to make Itachi smirk more times in a day than he would in a week). The boy was debating himself. He had to admit, it was a difficult decision. His crew seemed to even ponder about the fact, the whispers between them giving them away immediately.

Naruto thought harder... and harder… and harder, until his head started hurting badly. His gaze was fixed again into those red pools, and then to the boy's surprisingly still sleeping frame. He couldn't decide… Why was everything on him?

"I choose none." He said defiantly, now his gaze never leaving Itachi's slightly amused one.

"So, you choose to let the boy be killed? My, my, so insensitive." Naruto snorted at Itachi's sarcasm. He was he insensitive one… Right.

Kisame on the other hand was a bit surprised to see his boss being sarcastic in such a long time.

"So shall it be." Itachi drew his katana out of its hilt and advanced towards the sleeping boy. Only a few steps were required to be near the little form. He grabbed the boy by his hair jerking him awake. Brown eyes filled with fear and tears as he felt an unfamiliar feeling of a knife near your neck.

Naruto jerked, not believing that a boy was going to be killed right in front of him and **because** of him. "N-no! Stop it!" He shouted in a pained voice. Itachi looked at him emotionless.

"Well, have you decided?"

"P-please… I'll exchange my life for his. Just let him leave!" Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. His heart clenched. He was going to die… Yet, Itachi didn't seemed satisfied.

This time, he bit his tongue as the next sentence was forced to escape from his mouth, almost not being able to say it. Yet, he forced it even more out when he saw a thin trail of blood sliding down the boy's neck. Itachi's pressure was growing.

"I-I'll do everything you please, and you can do anything you want with me… I don't care… Just… Please, leave him free and well." His blue eyes softened when looking at the boy's face.

"Very well. You should remember every word you said… For you are going to be my **slave**." Naruto's eyes widened in horror, his mouth opened in a small shocked 'o'.

Itachi let go of the small boy and nodded to Kisame who took the boy and dragged him out of the ship. "We shall depart now." Itachi commanded to his crew, who in return, took their posts and started preparing the departure.

Naruto looked to the skies, now filled with dark clouds. His eyes wandered to the flag, where he could see a white and red fan. 'Shadow Ship… I have heard many tales of it, yet I never truly ought to believe all of them…' he felt a small drop on his nose and he felt rain start pouring softly over him, making his hair flat and his tears unknown.

Itachi scooped Naruto up and brought him inside. Calling a servant, he told him to clean him and bring him to his study. He tried to give Naruto a 'comforting' smile and Naruto automatically gave him a small smile of his own that didn't reach neither his eyes, neither his face.

Itachi went to his study. He had a lot to plan and to do tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quizz **

**(level difficulty from 1 to 5)**

**Difficulty level: 1,9**

**- ****When Deidara and Sasori mentioned their 'captain', who do you think their captain could be? **

Response: Certainly, almost everyone answered this question correctly! Congrats! It was Itachi! (you can see it from this chapter!)

**Difficulty level: 5**

**- ****Naruto has extremely good senses. Why? (this one is really really difficult, so don't be afraid to say 'because he eats onions' or something like that)**

Response: Kyuubi (the read haired and read eyed man from Naruto's memories) gave Naruto a necklace. I'm just going to tell you it is the necklace. All things in its due time, right? Congrats for those who tired and for those who actually got to the point! Well done ☺

* * *

I'm stuck… so I need your help. Yep, yours only. I want to make this fic a Kyuunaru, because I thought it would be way better than Itanaru. I'm not implying that Itanaru doesn't rock and that Kyuunaru is way better, I'm saying that in this fic, with the plot I have in mind, Kyuunaru would definitely be more exciting and different at the same time. That's where I need your help… I need your vote to see which pairing you would like. But, think about it, don't say immediately that you want Itanaru because you've never read before a Kyuunaru or you think that that is bestiality. No. Kyuubi will be a really hot man, better saying, a demon with the ability of transforming in human form.

I'm more leaned at Kyuunaru. Yet, you as a reader have the right to choose.

So, please think carefully about it, read some Kyuunaru if you don't have the slightest idea how the pairing copes.

Well… Please start voting as soon as you read this, because, the sooner the votes come, the sooner the chapter will be finished!

**Voting:**Starts at** 9th August **and ends at** 13th August**

**Kyuunaru**

**Itanaru**

(Make it your choice)


	5. Chapter 5: Red Glow

**Chapter**** 5**

**Red Glow**

Naruto was walking alongside the servant who was supposed to bring him to the bathing chambers.

Even if Naruto said all those things back there, he was still reluctant. Of course he didn't regret saving the boy, yet when he cooled down a bit and thought about his words he realized that he practically 'offered' himself to the captain. It couldn't have been helped; he was desperate and hot headed in that moment.

The servant stopped and opened a door for him, motioning for the blond to enter. When he finally took in the presence of the servant, he thanked him for opening the door to him and stepped inside, the servant just two steps behind him.

"No need to thank me." Haku smiled prettily at Naruto.

Inside, Naruto was amazed by the boy's beauty. Such delicate and graceful appearance… the blond was sure that he was easily mistaken as a girl.

Haku turned his back to Naruto and walked to the bathtub to fill it with hot water. He added lavender scented oil to the water, spun around and advanced gently at Naruto, making a sign to the blond boy to start undressing. It was then that Naruto remembered that he was still in his blue pajamas with red swirls.

The blond boy remained glued to the spot, his face heated and his hands fidgeting at the hem of his shirt. He was never naked in front of a boy. He had been in front of girls when he was a kid without problems, yet as he matured, he was more aware of the meaning of being naked in front of someone.

Haku looked at him curiously, and after a moment, by taking in the protective posture of Naruto, he understood that the blond boy was shy. 'Kawaii' He thought.

Haku was used to help some of the top members of the crew to bathe, such as scrubbing their back, so this situation never happened to him.

Haku used to be the one to shy away from the pirates when he was not used being a servant of this ship.

"A-ano…" Blue cobalt eyes glanced shyly at Haku.

Haku wanted to squeal at the boy's cuteness: light pink lips formed a small pout, a tinge of pink adorned his whiskered cheeks and azure eyes glanced occasionally around the room as a signal of insecurity.

The raven-haired boy smiled to Naruto and he said in a sweet comforting voice "You don't need to be shy, I'm a boy too. I'm here to help you scrub your back and applying band aids to your wounds, I won't harm you. By the way…" Haku extended an elegant hand towards Naruto to shake "… I'm Haku. Nice to meet you." The raven beamed when the blond took the hand to shake it gently.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto started to like this boy. He was kind and educated. 'I guess it won't do me any harm.' The blond gave a dazzling smile of his own making the raven-haired boy to slightly blush.

Haku went to check the water's temperature and added more hot water.

The raven chuckled when he finally noticed Naruto's attire.

Naruto looked at Haku when he heard him chuckle and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't have the time to change…" Now sad azure eyes glanced at the wooden floor and finally understood that he lost Konoha, his home. His eyes peered into warm brown ones when he felt a hand on his shoulder, a soothing gesture.

"People die everyday…" Haku started "… yet, people are born everyday too. Life is a circle where we make our destiny."

"Yes… it's just sometimes emotions come with the circle of life." Naruto said. As he looked into the chocolate eyes, he noticed that Haku was the same height as him.

"But we are the ones who can control our emotions, aren't we?" Naruto smiled at him again.

Haku went to stop the water from running and said to Naruto that the tub was ready.

Naruto snapped from his thoughts and started to take his shirt off. A flat stomach and a slightly toned chest revealed themselves to Haku as the raven advanced towards Naruto to take his pajama's shirt and fold it neatly on a nearby chair.

"Cool tattoo." Haku said, now noticing the black swirl around Naruto's belly button.

"Well, I think it's more like a birthmark." Naruto said.

"Birthmark?" Haku tilted his head to one side.

"Yes. I have it since I can remember."

As Naruto glanced down to the swirl, he grimaced as he saw the now purple bruise around his ribs. One shallow cut marred his left arm, one failed attempt to dodge arrows. And there it was, the red necklace. Beautiful as ever, gleaming in the candle's light that was lit by Haku when they entered the bathroom.

"I see you have someone important to you." Haku winked playfully.

Naruto glanced again at the necklace, unclasped it from around his neck and looked at it once more. A smile lit his face. He put it carefully, almost lovingly, on a small table. "Yes. Maybe I have." Now that Naruto thought about it, he had not seen the red haired and red-eyed man since long time ago.

The blond undressed his pants and two feminine legs were exposed. Haku folded the pajama's bottom and placed it on top of the shirt. He took off his sandals and sighed when his feet touched the cold and clean wood.

As Naruto slid his boxers down, two round globes and the 'front package' almost teased the mirror above the sink, which was on Naruto's left side. He was now naked as the day he was born.

Velvety tanned skin adorned the slightly feminine figure of Naruto. Unruly gold locks framed his slightly round whiskered face.

Haku told him to get into the tub and Naruto obeyed thankfully by entering slowly, first his feet and then his hips. He sighed contentedly as the hot water relaxed his sore muscles and warmed his whole body.

He started to rinse his body with sweet scented soap while Haku folded his own sleeves. The raven-haired boy picked up a bottle of milk and honey scented shampoo, poured a bit on his palm and started to wash Naruto's hair in gently circular motions.

They did not know how it started or who started it, but right now, they were in a war… a foam war. Yes. Naruto and Haku were throwing full hands of foam at each other.

Perhaps it started because Naruto accidentally squeezed the soap too hard and amazingly, flew onto Haku's face, the boy giving a small startled squeal. The blond had lifted himself to stand on both feet, trying to apologize to the boy and search for any injury.

Haku had not been aware of Naruto's position because his eyes were clenched shut, preventing the soap to enter his eyes. After palpating the floor, he found the bar of soap. He wanted to put it on the edge of the tub, preventing himself of slipping on the soap or losing it.

Naruto continued to apologize and asking if he was ok, still standing on his feet inside the tub.

Since Haku still had his eyes shut, he didn't realized that instead of putting the bar of soap on the edge of the tub he put the soap inside the tub.

When the distracted and concerned Naruto moved his left foot, he accidentally stepped on the soap, making him to lose his balance and land with his head on the ground… painfully.

Haku, after hearing the big commotion, rushed to clean his face from the soap and stared at Naruto. The blond boy had his butt on the air, legs still in the tub and twitching, and the top of his head on the floor. The sight, although clearly painful, and the whole commotion made him unusually laugh.

Naruto, clearly not happy, picked himself up and massaged his sore head. When he heard Haku laugh, he narrowed his eyes, grabbed two handfuls of foam and hot water and splashed it on Haku's face, part of the water entering the boy's open mouth.

Haku lightly chocked on the water and cleared his face from the foam. He too narrowed his eyes and picked a smaller bar of soap to throw at Naruto.

Naruto dodged it quickly, his naked body having to exit the tub to avoid the soap, and grabbed more foam and water. He smirked victoriously at Haku and threw it at him, this time wetting the brunette's clothes.

Accepting the challenge, Haku moved to the far corner of the bathroom and grabbed a shampoo bottle. This was no longer a simple foam war. It turned to be a shampoo war.

The blond boy rolled his body to the right side to avoid a thin jet of shampoo. He quickly grabbed the shampoo that Haku had been using earlier to wash his hair and turned to face him, his body crouched and his hand aiming at Haku's face. He squeezed the bottle hard and made a 'V' sign when the jet hit Haku on the neck and the rest on the clothes.

"What was that for?" Haku asked amused.

"I thought you needed a wash." Naruto grinned at him, yet he closed his mouth immediately when a surprisingly fast jet of Haku's shampoo bottle hit him on the lips and teeth.

"I thought you might need to clean your foul mouth." Haku grinned at him and it was his turn to make the 'V' sign.

Naruto chuckled. He was planning to open the whole bottle and pour all the shampoo on Haku's long raven hair, yet he refrained from it since he knew that the brunette would probably dodge the attack and use Naruto's failed attempt in his favor.

In his mind, Naruto smirked. He came up with the perfect plan. Haku was a gentle and caring person, right? Then this plan would work, although he would have to sacrifice himself again.

Naruto lifted himself and feigned to slip on the slightly wet wood, his back colliding with the floor. He winced, half fake, half real. "Ugh, my head." Naruto brought the hand without the bottle to his head and lightly clutched his hair, pretending his pain.

Haku's eyes widened. He dropped his bottle and hurriedly went near Naruto, on his hands and knees. "Are you okay Naruto? Where does it hurt?" The brunette brought his face near Naruto's to inspect his head.

Naruto's smirk went unnoticed by Haku. The blond retracted his hand from his hair and with his both hands he grabbed Haku by the arms and flipped him so that he was on top of the boy. His legs pinned the others and his hand quickly grabbed both of Haku's wrists and pinned them above his head.

Naruto grinned and his other hand shook lightly the bottle of shampoo, grabbing Haku's attention to it.

Haku, realizing that he was fooled, chuckled. Yet, his eyes widened when Naruto's hand hovered above his sprawled hair, threatening to spill all the shampoo on his hair.

It was then when they heard a light knock and the door opened to reveal a short girl with pale skin, short black hair and lavender eyes entering the bathroom with an armful of clothes.

Hyuuga Hinata was ordered to bring the 'newcomer' some changing clothes. The girl had entered the bathroom and without noticing the… sprawled boys, she grabbed the pajamas and Naruto's boxers (to which she blushed) and placed the changing clothes on the chair.

When she turned to walk outside the door, she finally noticed the two boys looking at her.

She took in the situation slowly since her brain seemed to freeze at that moment: Haku, her friend, had his face and clothes covered in a… white substance, his hair sprawled and his body under a naked blond boy. The blond boy had his lips covered in the same… white substance, his legs on each side of Haku's, one hand gripping Haku's wrists above him and the other hand grabbing a bottle of something.

Half there, Hinata narrowed his eyes, attempting to read what was on the bottle. "L…ube." It was then that a bulb flashed in Hinata's head.

She flushed furiously and apologized for interrupting, dashing for the door, which she closed fiercely.

Both Naruto and Haku glanced at the bottle and read 'Flube'. It seemed that the bottle was twisted in a way that Hinata could not read the 'F'.

Naruto lifted himself and pushed Haku on his feet. They stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

After half an hour, Haku had cleaned and dried the wooden floor while Naruto rinsed himself from all the shampoo and foam. Sometimes they would look at each other and start laughing again.

Naruto asked Haku for a towel, which he quickly gave him. The blond dried himself slowly so as to not injure himself more. Haku brought the band-aids and some white bandages. He treated all the visible and external injuries. Haku frowned at Naruto's rib. He hoped it wasn't broken.

Haku brought the fresh clothes to Naruto, which the blond thanked.

He started dressing himself. He blushed slightly when he found out that the girl that entered the bathroom earlier had left him a pair of white boxers for him to change into and mentally thanked her for that.

He slipped the black pirate pants on, liking how comfortable they felt. Naruto grabbed the red necklace and attached it around his neck. He slipped on the white gothic pirate shirt, the necklace going under it, and tied the black pirate's sash around his hips. He looked himself in the mirror and stared a bit at his own reflexion.

The pirate shirt was a tad large for him, so it passed slightly his butt. With the sash attached around his hips, his round butt was clearly noticeable. He shrugged it off and put his dark brown boots on. The perfect size.

Haku nodded to himself after taking in Naruto's new appearance. He went to grab a brush and started to comb Naruto's hair.

"There. Much better." Haku mentally patted himself.

Naruto looked again at the mirror and he grinned. "Thanks! I never got to brush my hair while still wet." His hair now laid flat against his forehead yet some unruly locks still persisted in defying gravity.

Haku and Naruto opened the door to exit the bathroom.

"Come, Itachi-sama wants to see you." Haku noticed the slightly scared expression on Naruto before it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "Don't worry yourself too much. Itachi-sama let you live even when you freed those people. That is a great achievement, considering we are talking about our captain."

Walking behind Haku with his head bowed as if he was looking at the floor, Naruto was debating if he should try to run or simply follow.

Naruto chuckled silently. It was impossible for him to run, they were in the open ocean and, even if he tried to take a lifeboat, he would not know where to go. Therefore, he only had the alternative to try to avoid everybody else on the ship by locking himself up somewhere during the day, and at night, try to sneak in the kitchen and steal some food to keep him alive.

Naruto mentally laughed at himself. It was a pretty stupid idea. Someone could simply find him and break down the door where he would be hiding or catch him sneaking at night.

"We're here." Haku announced, his voice presenting concern for the blond boy.

Naruto tried to smile a bit. Haku had been a really good person to him. Even so, his efforts to smile were a bit futile since he could only curve his lips upwards.

Haku put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, trying to comfort him. He actually didn't know why Naruto was so scared (because he didn't knew about the deal), but, if it was Itachi, then he could understand.

The man was mostly ruthless.

Haku knocked softly three times on the door, opening it when he heard a deep voice mumble 'enter'.

As the door opened, Naruto grew even more uncertain about his earlier 'deal' with Itachi. Haku signaled to him to enter and closed the door after the blond, not without locking gazes with Naruto and giving him a reassuring smile.

Now it was only the red-eyed captain and the cobalt eyed blond.

Naruto put his right hand on his left arm, an unconscious defensive gesture, while biting his bottom lip. His gaze wondered around the chamber. Finely carved furniture, a large carpet covering the wooden floor, different objects and books laying neatly on bookshelves, a love sofa on the far corner of the chamber, one lit candle on Itachi's desk and loads of paper sprawled on it.

Even if he was not looking directly at Itachi, he could still see that the surprisingly young man had his eyes _glued_ on the paper he was furiously writing.

Naruto tilted his head to see what Itachi was writing about. He could not quite read because the light was dim yet he could tell that Itachi's writing was neat and elegant.

The only sound in the chamber was the one of the feather sliding across the paper while elegant pale fingers controlled its movements.

After a while, Naruto's mind only registered the sound of the scribbling and his eyes glued to the feather almost in a hypnotic way.

His mind broke from the trance when Itachi stopped writing and was now staring into Naruto's eyes.

Not liking the dead silence and the staring, Naruto parted his lips to start talking about the deal that kept nagging him inside, but before he could form a word, Itachi stated in his deep sensual voice, sending a shiver through Naruto's spine.

"You want to talk about our deal." It was not a question. It was a simple affirmation. Even so, Naruto felt the need to respond.

"Yes." He said. Naruto mentally congratulated himself. His voice had not seemed weak.

"A deal is a deal. You should have thought before talking." Itachi clarified in an emotionless voice.

Naruto bit his lip. He did not have anything to argue with. Unless… "You haven't specified. A slave can be one who works without payment. Still, a slave can work in many different areas." Naruto smiled to himself. 'Ha! Take that!'

Itachi sighed in fake annoyance as he lifted himself from the chair. He rounded the wooden secretary and he supported his back thighs on it, crossing his arms on his chest in a coolly manner.

He looked into Naruto's eyes and smirked, amused at Naruto's audacity to defy him. "It is true. Yet, you clearly affirmed that **I **could do **anything** I wanted with or to you."

Naruto cursed under his breath. If only he had not said that. He glared at Itachi, thing that only seemed to amuse more the beautiful captain in front of him. The blond fummed while inside debating with himself. 'What should I do? I don't want to be stuck in this ship.'

He glanced at Itachi again and saw him in the same position. Not even an inch did he move. 'Even if he is not telling me, I know that he is waiting for an answer.' Naruto shifted his position to his right hip and his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

'It's all his fault" the blond glared fiercely into Itachi's bored eyes 'if he hadn't decided to attack Konoha for no apparent reason, I wouldn't be here.'

"Well?" Itachi broke Naruto's inner ranting.

"Well what?" Naruto retorted.

"…"

Naruto visibly tensed. Red eyes glared into his own, a signal of true annoyance from the sudden rude outburst.

Yet, the blond didn't care. If there was somebody who had the right to be mad, that would be him.

He was the one who almost broke a rib to save the ungrateful prisoners. Not even a 'thanks' he received from the women. As if it was not enough, they even glared and doubted him. Him, the one who actually cared to save them.

He was absolutely mad. It was like all these years that he kept the sadness, fear and rage inside him, were now surfacing. He was 16 years old, yet he had gone through more than a man at the age of 25.

He did not know why. Maybe because he lost all that he worked for. His apartment, his job and… the rare contact with the unnamed red-haired man… gone, it was all gone.

Flashbacks passed through his mind. The gentle smiles, the playful ruffling of his hair, the times when he was saved by him, the soft caresses on his cheeks, his gentle and truthful voice and the days that seemed less painful with his company… It was all gone… He couldn't find him, right? How would the blood red eyed man know where he was? How would he know where the man was?

All the earlier rage was turned in sadness and despair.

Naruto started to feel slightly dizzy and his chest ached. The blond tried to ignore all the discomfort and the urge to cry and glanced at Itachi. He couldn't show weakness in front of this man, he couldn't. That's why in a desperate and naive act, Naruto glared at the captain and said fiercely, more than he planned.

"The hell I'm going to let you do what you want with me. It's all your fault anyway. If you haven't decided to be an asshole and attack Konoha without any apparent reason…"

Naruto didn't get to finish as he saw Itachi advance towards him, all the amusement gone from his eyes, coldness replacing it.

Slightly alarmed at the consequences of his imprudent outburst, Naruto started to back away. As Itachi advanced forward, Naruto backed away.

Cautious blue eyes peered into ice-cold red ones.

All Naruto's hopes were crushed when a wall connected with his back.

"Rudeness is something I do not accept in my ship." The captain's sharp voice promised pain.

His eyes searched desperately for an exit, yet it was foolish of him to even blink because Itachi was already near him, only inches apart. Naruto froze as Itachi neared his face to his. The blond closed his eyes tightly.

"A deal… is a deal." The hot breath caressed his left ear, making Naruto's body involuntarily shudder. He felt Itachi's teeth pierce his earlobe with unnecessary force, making Naruto wince in pain.

The raven-haired man started to make a trail of harsh bites on Naruto's neck while the blond tried to push Itachi off him by pressing both hands on the man's hard chest, yet in vain. He did not even flinch.

Itachi had to admit to himself that Naruto's tender flesh was more than inviting. The boy's scent and his futile struggles to escape made him more turned on.

Two pale hands gripped Naruto's hips making him stop struggling and widen his eyes.

Naruto felt Itachi's hands untying the black sash, letting it fall freely on the floor. He started to panic even more when he felt an arm encircle his hips, pushing his small body into the taller one, the feeling of heated skin against his own making Naruto moan.

His chin was tilted upwards by Itachi's thumb and index finger, red eyes peering again into blue ones. Lips descended forcefully upon his plump ones, nibbling on his lower lip.

'No…' A warm tongue forced his lips to part open while a hand sneaked its way under Naruto's shirt, feeling the young and untouched flesh.

'No…' His mouth was being explored by Itachi's tongue.

'N-no…' Blue eyes snapped open as the hand that explored his stomach was now playing with the hem of his pants.

Naruto tried to scream yet the protests were engulfed by Itachi's mouth. He tried to shove him, yet the proximity of their bodies made his arms almost worthless.

The hand pushed Naruto's pants down along with his boxers. He tried to kick the man yet it only resulted in creating more friction between him and Itachi, which aroused the unwilling blond and the raven-haired more.

'I don't want this! No!' With all his gathered strength, he kicked Itachi straight into the groin and dashed immediately towards the door once the captain recoiled from the pain of the kick.

The blond was almost there, his hand tingling to touch the knob, yet his legs were flipped from under him and he fell face first to the floor. "Ugh…" A pained moan escaped from his lips as he landed on his probably broken rib.

An arm sneaked around his chest and he was flipped over, his back connecting painfully to the floor. His blue panicked eyes gazed into red lusty ones.

The blond clasped his legs shut, an attempt to cover and protect his private parts, yet two strong arms on both his knees separated them again and Itachi crouched so that he could keep Naruto's legs open with his own.

With his surprisingly strong yet elegant hand, Itachi pinned Naruto's fragile wrists above the blonde's head while one other hand untied the red sash around his own pale hips.

Naruto noticed that the more he struggled, the more useless and tired he felt. He balled his pinned hands in anguish and gritted his teeth. He was so powerless.

The red-eyed brunette tied the red sash around Naruto's wrists tightly.

'I don't want this… I' don't want to be…' he chocked on a small sob '…raped.'

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. There is no need to cry. Even if you deny it, your body will always be truthful." As Itachi said this, the blond's shirt was ripped in half, his small torso and stomach fully exposed to the man molesting him.

Itachi's eyes grew more lustful as he scanned the fully naked figure in front of him. Feminine frame, slightly curved on the right sides, flawless skin and what seemed a tattoo of a black swirl around Naruto's navel.

"You're…" he paused to look at Naruto straight in the eyes "…beautiful."

Naruto's breath hitched. The sheer intensity of Itachi's words and stare was making him blush. He tilted his head to his right side and gasped when he felt a warm hot tongue licking his left nipple. Naruto moaned deeply when Itachi's hand caressed his pulsating member.

Even if he admitted out loud that Itachi was one of the most beautiful and flawless men that he had seen, even if he admitted to himself that all of this was turning him on, even if he said to Itachi that his touches and kisses made him want more… Even if he did all of that, he still did not felt like he should do this with him.

It was almost like… he was betraying someone…

…And the first face to come to his mind was the red-haired man from his childhood. Just thinking about him made Naruto want to cry. He did not know why, but with the man's face plastered in his memory, a single tear traced his left whiskered-cheek and with a demanding voice that Naruto had no idea where it surfaced from, he looked into Itachi's face and said.

"I don't want this. I beg you to stop."

A red light coming from the necklace engulfed Naruto's frame to both of their surprises. Itachi had to take his hands off Naruto as his hands burned painfully whenever he got close to the red light.

The sash that bound Naruto's wrists together was no more. Now free, Naruto lifted himself up and stared amazed at his hands, mesmerized by the red glow that actually provided him warmth and comfort.

Itachi analyzed the red glow only with his eyes as he could not get too close to the blond. As another red light came from the necklace that Naruto was wearing, Itachi's eyes widened when he finally noticed the red stone. 'Could it be…?'

The light started to swirl around Naruto, starting from his ankles until his head, making Naruto look even more majestically than before.

He did not know how, yet his body felt amazing. His rib no longer hurt, the cut on his arm already disappeared, the purple bruises no longer marred his chest and Itachi's bites on his neck also vanished.

The red light cocooned Naruto fully, and Itachi had to cover his eyes from the intense glow of it.

As Naruto was completely engulfed by the light, he couldn't feel any better. His heart fluttered, his blood felt comfortably hot and he felt as if his soul had been washed from the negative feelings, only the positive ones lingering. Naruto felt tired, tired than he ever felt before. He closed his eyes, his mind embracing the darkness as he lost consciousness.

Itachi managed to catch Naruto before his unconscious body hit the ground. He looked wide-eyed at the blond and at the necklace. There was no way he wouldn't recognize that jewel. He was sure enough that almost all the pirates knew about it, at least the smart ones.

He sighed and shook his head. He picked Naruto's clothes and dressed the blond, replacing the torn shirt with a new one.

He carried Naruto bridal-style to his new chambers. He gently put the unconscious boy on the bed and covered him with the warm blanket. He looked once more at Naruto's relaxed features and a rare smile broke his usually stoic mask.

He kissed gently Naruto's forehead and headed to the door.

With one last look at the blond tenshi, he thought to himself. 'Just as otouto used to be.'

He closed the door silently on his way out and headed to Sasuke's chambers. Making sure that his otouto was already asleep, Itachi peered through the now slightly ajar door. He looked at his brother's face as he slept and his eyes filled with warmth. Closing the door without any noise, knowing his otouto was a light sleeper, he headed towards his own bedroom. Tomorrow, it was going to be another day…

* * *

Very well, the voting has ended!

The number of votes astonished me!

**Voting Information: **

The votes were not only from Fanfiction, but also from Adulfanfiction since the fic is posted there too. Simply explained, all the votes are from both sites.

Those who voted for both pairings, threesomes or simply were undecided, I didn't take in consideration.

**Voting Results:**

And the winner is… **Kyuunaru!**

I have to admit that the voting was pretty tough!

Kyuunaru: 44 votes

Itanaru: 38 votes

I want to thank you! Most of you said that I could go with the pairing I wanted even if you preferred Itanaru, even so, you voted for Kyuunaru because I've said earlier that I preferred Kyuunaru or you wanted to try something different. Thank you very much! I promise I won't disappoint you!

Of course, the fic will be yaoi, rated M for reasons such as: lemons, BDSM, blood, etc.

Well! Now I'm going to read all the previous chapters (since I forgot some details -.-' really sorry) and continue to write the original 5th chapter! You should expect it by tomorrow! Hurray, she finally updates!

If you have any question at all, please do not hesitate! Because I saw that yesterday the reviews, PM and login were disabled. Bah! Well, I'm off to write the chapter!

«Throws mint flavoured ice cream»


	6. Chapter 6: Sold, sealed & delivered

**Chapter 6**

**Sold, sealed and delivered**

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling somewhat tired.

As he looked down he noticed that yesterday's garments were still on him. Flashes of that day came back to him, tinting his cheeks with a healthy pink color.

Naruto didn't refuse Itachi because the man wasn't attractive… Quite the contrary, the man was quite beautiful. The blond refused Itachi's advances because… well, he felt like he was betraying someone… someone who he didn't have a clue who it was.

Sighing at his inner turmoil, he was just about to lift himself of the bed when three knocks sounded from the door.

"Come in." He felt a bit weird saying that... All his life he had lived alone, without the need to allow someone to come in his bedroom because… well, there was no one to allow to.

As no one else besides Itachi stepped through the door, with less than the usual confident strides, Naruto held his breath.

* * *

Naruto was at the table for the first time. The crew was laughing while drinking, telling jokes and stories they've overheard and experienced in their journeys. The captain, Itachi, was talking silently with his brother, Sasuke. Neither of them smiled, yet you could feel that the rigid posture of both disappeared as they talked.

Naruto averted his eyes from both men to the table where his plate with mashed potatoes was. He was thinking back of Itachi's words when they had been in Naruto's room. The captain had apologized him for… yesterday's behaviour. Naruto didn't remember someone who could apologize with sincere words and still maintaining their dignity. Itachi truly knew how to act even in the most embarrassing moments.

Naruto admired him for that.

But, what came after that made Naruto re-think if the captain was really sorry…

_**Flashback**_

"_Although, Naruto-kun…" Itachi's eyes seemed to gleam, and that made Naruto alert, very alert "__… you still have a dept to pay to me." _

_Naruto's heart fell and Itachi smirked. _

"_H-how can I repay you?" _

"_Oh, that's very simple. Even though, I don't think it will repay me in full, at least it will benefit me." _

_Naruto gulped. What was the captain thinking? _

"_When we will arrive at the first port, which belongs to the Lightning country…" Itachi paused, knowing that that will make Naruto even more nervous. _

"_W-what? What will happen?" _

"_I shall sell you as a slave." At Naruto's shocked face Itachi's smirk broadened more._

'_I bet he's taking revenge on me for «rejecting» him.'__Naruto sweatdroped 'And he's doing a wonderful job…' _

"_And__ to whom you shall sell me?" _

"_Ah…"Itachi's smirk faded from his face "… I know a buyer which will pay the necessary. Do not worry Naruto-kun. You will meet the buyer in exactly… 1 day." Naruto's face was priceless. _

'_One day?! What the hell?!' _

"_This ship… __ Sharingan being its name, is one of the fastest in the world." _

"_Sharingan? Isn't this ship's name Shadow?" _

_Itachi paused near the door._

"_Shadow? Ah… Shadow… That brings memories. But no, this isn't the ship you've heard in stories told to children." He closed the door as he left the room. _

_Naruto sat quizzically on the bed. 'But I thought…' _

_After some time, Haku came into the room and brought Naruto to the table._

_**End Flashback.**_

And here he was. He poked his mashed potatoes and finally took a bite.

* * *

A man shouted from the crow's nest. "Land in sight! Ahoi!" 

"Gather the sails! Release the anchor!" The captain shouted to his men from the poop deck.

All of them replied "Aye aye, captain!"

The ship started to stop near the port. "Prepare a boat. We're going to the slave market. Oh, and bring me Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and went off to bring what his captain and aniki told him to.

* * *

Naruto was currently thinking. He just had a dream while taking a nap. A nap, you say? Well, that's because he was confined in his room, doing nothing, and he fell asleep. He had dreamed of the man in his childhood. Yet this time, he could see the man's face a little more clearly. 

The man simply stood and looked at Naruto with those blood red eyes. He simply… stared at him. That was a bit odd. What was even odder was that in the end the man stretched his hand and caressed Naruto's right cheek and gave him a peck on the other one. And that was it.

He was awoken from his musings when Sasuke entered the room with his stoic face. "Come. It is time."

Naruto sat up. He was relieved that he was going to be out of the Sharingan ship. Yet at the same time, he was reluctant because he was just half an hour from being sold. As a slave.

He gulped a bit and followed Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto was very relieved on feeling the steady ground beneath his feet. He had missed being on land. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Itachi. The captain nodded to the front, signaling for Naruto to move.

* * *

The streets reeked the word 'danger'. Drunken people were on the ground, pirates lurked around on every corner, there were important and dangerous looking people walking with slaves for retail, and prostitutes selling themselves to the first man they saw… of course, they didn't dare to cross the path of men such as Itachi. That would be like asking for death. 

Naruto missed his village. It was peaceful, and even though the villagers weren't that friendly to him, they were friendly with each other. It showed how much of a united village it was. Yet this village was completely different. All of them were foes. You could trust nobody. And Naruto hated that. He was loyal to everyone who was nice to him.

* * *

Naruto entered an establishment. It was rundown on the outside, yet inside was in conditions. 

Itachi went to sit on a chair and Sasuke and some of his men went along. Naruto stuck to Itachi's side, too dubious of the people in there. Yet Naruto wasn't sitting on a chair. Itachi didn't allow him that, since slaves never got to sit on the same level as their master.

Who was going to be the buyer? Naruto just hoped it wasn't someone too… bad. But, considering where they were… It was hard to find someone who fit that description.

There were some auctions of slaves before Itachi finally spotted the representative buyer. He smirked as he glanced at a nervous Naruto. He lifted himself from the chair and went to meet the one of the buyer's men.

The male in front of him was powerful. Itachi expected no less from the men who were working under the buyer. This was someone who you wouldn't even dare to mess up with… well, you wouldn't even have the chance to, since he wouldn't let you. You'd be dead by then…

The real buyer, not the one who represented him, was the only man Itachi ever showed deep respect. He knew that the buyer, who wasn't in front of him, was the most powerful one in any country. After all… he wasn't human… he was a demon. Demons were more powerful than humans by infinite times.

Itachi knew him from quite long time ago. Yet they weren't friends… Oh, far away from that. Demons were only friendly between themselves. Never with humans.

Itachi and the buyer were simply… acquaintances.

He introduced himself to the male in front of him.

"I presume you're Kyuubi-sama's representative. I am Uchiha Itachi, the one who has something which your master wants."

The blue-eyed and raven male turned to Itachi.

"Ah, Itachi-san…" Although the man's words were polite and inviting, the representative was indifferent.

"I'm glad you're here on time." The man's eyes turned to the source of his Master's desire. Naruto. "My Master isn't someone who would wait."

Itachi smirked slightly. "Well then, shall we start business?"

The man smirked back. He and Itachi went nearer Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was perplexed. Who was that man? He never met him. He knew that that man was… dangerous. 

As the man approached, his chest started to feel warm. He looked down to his shirt and noticed that the necklace was gleaming slightly. What did that mean?

The raven man was standing right in front of him. He looked quite strong.

"My Master is able to pay for whatever is of your request."

Suddenly his face turned into a frown. "Itachi-san… have you… touched him?"

Itachi tensed a bit. This was a delicate matter.

"I apologize for my ignorance, yet I did not know who the boy really was." The man turned his icy blue eyes to Itachi's. Itachi didn't falter one bit.

"You know my Master doesn't allow such things… especially when coming to humans. Yet…" The man paused. "You may consider yourself a man with luck. Since he held you in respect…" The man paused a bit "… I shall pay you the necessary."

Itachi bowed again as an act of appreciation.

"Name the price immediately, Itachi-san. My Master is a busy man." Sensing his impatience, Itachi did as told.

"500,000 in gold." The unnamed man signaled to a servant who brought him 5 sacks. He opened one and showed Itachi. There were gold coins inside the sack.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. My Master sends you regards, Itachi-san." Itachi nodded. He signaled to all his men to move out. Looking for the last time at Naruto's pleading face, Itachi flicked his forehead as an affective gesture.

"I'll see you someday again, Naruto-kun." With that, Itachi and the rest departed to only God knows where.

The man looked at Naruto's small frame. He signaled for a servant again.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped back to reality when he felt something heavy placed upon his shoulder. It was a coat. He looked back at the now less looking fierce man. 

"Arigatou." Naruto thanked for the coat. He didn't realize he was cold.

"There is no need for you to thank me, Naruto-sama." The man bowed deeply and Naruto went dumbstruck. Why was the man bowing to him?

As if sensing Naruto's confusion, the man explained to him shortly.

"My master ordered me to treat you with proper manners. It is rightful for me to treat you with respect. After all, you are…" The man paused as if having said too much.

"I apologize, I'm talking too much. I shall take you to my Master, Naruto-sama."

And with that, they went outside the indecent establishment and entered a carriage being pushed by black horses.

* * *

They've traveled for 2 days, occasionally making some pauses to feed the horses and to rest.

* * *

The man looked at Naruto. The boy next to him was very important, not only but mainly for his Master. "Naruto-sama, we have arrived." The man went to open Naruto's door. 

Naruto thanked for the kindness. He was still surprised by the man's attitude. He was expecting being whipped as a daily basis, yet here he was, being treated as if royalty and being addressed as '-sama'. Never in his life has he been addressed as such.

His azure eyes widened in awe at the massive gardens right in front of them. The most exotic flowers, the greenest and undoubtedly one of the healthiest vegetation and the most spectacular trees he had ever seen. This garden was… more than magnificent.

The man smiled knowingly at Naruto's awe. "My Master is very fond of Nature. He spends most of his times in the gardens. But… I didn't tell you that." The man winked at the boy.

"Oh, right. I won't tell on you." He gave a small smile.

"It's better if we hurried. I'm sure Master is impatient for meeting you."

They started walking through the gardens, the trail of small stones making crunching noises under their feet.

The castle was even more amazing. It had a gothic style to it and was made of dark stones. It gave off an eerie aura. The castle contrasted with the lively gardens.

Naruto looked down at his shirt. His stone was gleaming more than before. During the 2 days of travel, the stone gleamed softly, almost unnoticeable. He wondered why.

The colossal doors made of refined and polished wood were opened with a heavy 'creak' by two guards who were outside the castle, undoubtedly guarding the outside. They weren't using any kind of armor, which was a bit strange. They were dressed in a kind of black and silver uniform.

As they passed the tremendously big corridors, Naruto noticed that most of the castle was decorated in gold, orange and red, fiery colours. He loved it. It was so much like him: fiery personality and spirit.

There were many servants in the castle, and up until now, Naruto had only seen male ones. There was a soft salty breeze in the air, and Naruto wondered if the castle was near the sea. His thought was proven right when he glanced at the window and saw the vast ocean.

Their entire walking to «the Master's» location was silent; there was no need for words. It gave Naruto the time to concentrate on the elegance and beauty of the castle.

He also noticed that the servants didn't seem sad or depressed and walking like zombies as, on the contrary, they seemed quite absorbed on their tasks and determined to do their best on their own free will.

Naruto was more than curious to know who this 'Master' was.

He didn't have to enquire himself too long since they've arrived at 2 massive doors. Naruto noticed that on the wood was carved in golden lines a spiral surrounded by 9…. tails? That's what it looked like.

The man opened the doors to him with such ease that it made the blond wonder about how heavy they were.

The man stepped aside and bowed, and then he swiftly left, letting Naruto inside the room. It looked like a throne room.

He looked at the long red tapestry which directed him to a man sitting on a golden and red throne. Just when his azure eyes landed on the said man who was smirking at him, his heart throbbed painfully in his chest for a moment. Afterwards, he felt something burning the skin on the collarbone and noticed that the necklace was glowing to the point where looking at it hurt his eyes. Some tears came to his eyes and he looked at the man again. He started walking towards him, almost desperately.

In his almost dazed state, Naruto noticed the long red hair which was held in a high ponytail and he noticed the tanned cream colored skin.

He was getting closer and closer. Who was this man? He made Naruto feel something he had never felt. His body was getting warmer with each step he got closer. The man was sitting with his legs crossed and his arm supporting his chin, the smirk still present and widening as Naruto got closer and closer.

Naruto was panting as he was finally in front of the man and his knees gave away under him as his heart throbbed painfully again. Clutching his stomach as a comforting gesture, Naruto looked at the man, having to lift his head up since he was at the man's feet.

This was the oddest event that had happened to him. Why was he feeling like this? Right now, Naruto wanted to know who this familiar man was. If only he could look better…

He took a deep breath to steady his pounding heart.

He heard the man lifting from the chair and crouching right in front of him. As soon as the man placed a hand on his arm, his heart stopped pounding and his panting receded. He was feeling a lot better. The man took Naruto's right hand and helped the boy to lift from the ground.

Naruto looked right in the man's eyes. And then it struck him. The man was**him**. "I-I…" He didn't even know what to say.

An elegant smooth finger was lifted and placed upon Naruto's lips, silencing him.

"Shh…" the man shushed him gently "You don't have to say anything right now, Naruto."

The way his name sounded out of the man's lips… Naruto wanted to hear his name again.

The man from his childhood was right in front of him. The only one who knew him, the only one who said something nice to him… was right in front of him. Naruto really appreciated that. He more than appreciated those words of comfort. He always thought that a word of encouragement during grief was worth more than an hour of praise during happiness.

Naruto gazed into the familiar blood red eyes. They were so enticing and he wanted to look into them forever. They didn't hold malice directed towards him, they didn't judge him, they just… looked right back into his own azure ones with some kind of warmth.

Naruto wanted to say something. He wanted to thank him. And he now remembered that this man never told him his name.

"Is it now the right time to enquire if I may have your name?"

The man chuckled, the sound sending pleasurable vibrations through his body.

The red orbs looked at him again. "I'll have to ask you to be patient. You need to earn my name."

Naruto felt curiosity stir in him. Earn?

"There aren't many who know my name. And there are even fewer who are allowed to pronounce it."

Now Naruto understood. This man… who had been present in some moments in Naruto's childhood… was no usual man. He did not belong into the group of powerful men you saw sometimes in your life. Even those were rarely seen, but he wasn't like them. He was far superior than them.

'He is, without any doubt, more powerful than Itachi… and that is saying something.' The blond furrowed his brows slightly. This man, who was now sitting again on the throne, had more than Naruto ever thought possible for someone to have. He had servants, at least a hundred of them, he had a massive property, castle included. Naruto directed his eyes to the man's tapping fingernails.

Just how powerful was he? A shiver ran up his spine, making his body tremble slightly.

Naruto noticed that the man had long and pointy fingernails. He brought his small hand to his face and inspected his own fingernails with a curious frown. He saw some dirt accumulated and his frown grew distasteful. Naruto was always organized and clean. He hated dirt and uncleanness.

The man chuckled again and it made Naruto look at him quizzically. Suddenly, his chin was grabbed and he felt a fingernail making circling movements on his left cheek. Startled a bit from the sudden and unexpected movement, Naruto moved his eyes to the man's face. This time, they were really close and Naruto could describe him perfectly. An elegant and aristocrat nose, long and thin pink lips, a perfect oval face with a finely sculpted jaw and chin, some strands of red hair falling onto his blood red eyes which were sharp and covered by thick lashes on the edge of the eyes' contour.

Naruto started to feel his cheeks warm and hoped that they were neither pink nor red because at this distance the man would notice it immediately.

The man leered at him, his white teeth showing and Naruto noticed with a bit of concern, the sharp and very pointy canines. They looked almost like fangs, except they were smaller… more human.

"You'll get the time to know me, Naruto. You need not to analyze everything today." Naruto nodded in understanding. Now that he felt somehow safe, he realized he actually felt very tired. The attack on Konoha, the rescue of the prisoners, his own capture and the 2 days trip left him exhausted.

He felt the nail on his cheek tracing a whisker-like mark. Naruto gazed into the man's eyes as he felt the finger press into the 'whisker'. The nail cut slightly into his skin and the stinging made Naruto wince a bit. As the red haired man continued to trace his whisker, cutting another line onto the older, their eyes never left each other.

While their gazes were on each other, the man's finger was extracting a thin line of blood. Naruto thought that the moment was very erotic. Maybe it was the blood that was exciting him. This was very unusual of him. He usually averted his eyes every time he saw blood. He hated seeing other people suffer.

Yet now, Naruto wasn't suffering. And as the thin line of blood trailed a path downwards his left cheek, it didn't even bother him one second. It was as if something demonic awakened inside him in that moment.

The man leaned forward and Naruto immediately thought he was going to be kissed. Yet, at the last fraction, the man turned his face and leaned it near Naruto's ear. Thinking that the man was going to whisper him something, Naruto was a bit startled when he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. Then he realized that the man was trailing the blood with his own tongue.

Shamelessly, Naruto admitted to himself that that turned him on.

The man retracted his face from near Naruto's and stood upright. Another drop of blood surged from the open line of flesh and this time, the man brought his thumb and caressed the spot.

Naruto watched fascinated as the man brought his thumb to his tongue and licked the drop of blood. His mind was almost blank. His body was starting to heat due to witnessing the most erotic moment he had ever seen. And the look the man was giving him wasn't helping at all with his rising tension.

And as if to make Naruto feel even more ashamed of himself, the man bluntly started to say:

"Hm…" The man purred "It is true then…" He didn't continue, making Naruto to ask him:

"What is it true?"

The man leered. "The blood of a virginal youngster is reminiscent of the finest nectar."

Naruto was dumbstruck… His cheeks started to gain a healthy and modest color of pink. He looked at the floor, too embarrassed to say anything. How did the man distinguish a virgin's blood from any other blood? Naruto thought that the blood had the same taste, even if from different persons.

The man simply continued to leer at Naruto's discomfort. And that made Naruto a bit… fiery. He hated when someone was amused from his suffering.

"And how would you know that?" He retorted almost rudely with a frown.

The man's face turned into a frown too. Yet his was more dangerous. "Naruto, I won't expect a rude behavior from you ever again."

Naruto's frown grew even more and he narrowed his eyes. He "hmph-ed" and didn't say anything more. He felt that he shouldn't push his luck too far.

Yet Naruto's features mended into a soft smile. The man had sounded as a father remarking his son. That was a very nostalgic feeling when in the presence of this man who he has seen and talked to in his childhood.

The red headed man sat again at his throne. It was then that Naruto noticed on the man's left hand a ring made of braided white gold with a very identifiable red stone on the middle. He looked at his necklace and then back at the ring. They were identical gemstones.

"I see you've noticed. Yes, they're both made of the same primary gemstone. It is a very rare ruby." Naruto nodded for the man to continue.

"The gemstone was crystallized near a volcano which was inactive for two centuries…"

"And since in the volcano's lava were more minerals and crystals than in active volcanoes, due to not extracting them for two hundred years… a rare ruby solidified when the volcano started its activity. Right?" Naruto interrupted the man and finished with a smile.

The red-eyed man smiled pleasingly at Naruto's intelligence. "Correct. I'm now aware that you spend your free time reading books, am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"That's very benefiting for your self culture. I must praise you."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled modestly.

"Then it is necessary for me to show you my library. Come, you shall see it now."

Naruto's expression was more than delightful. He was sold as a slave and yet he was being treated as royalty. That was strange for him yet at the same time it was good to be treated this good.

He followed the much taller man through the vast corridors.

* * *

The walking was short so there was no exchange of words. Two guards with the same attires as the ones who were outside opened the doors for them, not before bowing to the red-headed man. 

As they entered the library, Naruto's eyes widened. The library was twice the size of the apartment he had lived in Konoha.

"Yes, I am too quite pleased with the size and the extent of knowledge I've acquired in the past years." He looked at Naruto. "You may come here whenever you would like."

"Thank you so much!" Naruto gave him a big smile. He couldn't wait to start reading all those books!

"But now, it is time to satiate the body. You will have a servant to show you to your rooms and you shall cleanse your body. Afterwards, the servant will escort you to the dinning hall."

Naruto nodded at the imperative phrases.

The red-eyed man went to a guard who was guarding the library and whispered something to him and then he left.

Not waiting too long, a servant appeared, and Naruto noticed that the servant was female. The first female servant he saw today.

The servant bowed and signaled for Naruto to follow, which he did.

* * *

Naruto was in the bath. He sighed in pleasure as he felt the hot water on his skin. Remembering the last time he had a bath, he hoped that Haku was alright. 

When the servant had opened the door to his room and left, Naruto had been very surprised. The room was magnificent, the best he ever had. It was decorated in purple and golden hues. His bed was huge and he had a wonderful view to the ocean. When he had peered at the window, he had seen a beach.

And Naruto was planning on going down there. That is only if his new 'master' let him to. Naruto was very surprised to reencounter the man from his childhood again, and even more astonishing, the man bought him and was treating him more than a slave. He was treating him as someone… as a living being.

And Naruto respected him for that. He comforted him in his childhood and he was being very polite to him. Although… he wondered. Why him? Why an orphan? The man was powerful, oh, there was no doubt about that. He could have anything and anyone he wanted. And yet he was treating him better than anyone had ever done. Naruto was certain that no slave was treated this way. So why…?

'Unless… He bought me as a slave because Itachi sold me as that, but doesn't consider me a slave?' Naruto nodded. That was the most reasonable response he could muster.

He started to scrub his hair with a jasmine shampoo.

Naruto had so many things to ask the man… Like his name. Well he had asked it and got a response that stated that he needed to deserve to know the man's name. Deserve? What did he need to do to earn it?

Well, whatever it was, Naruto thought he was in the good path.

Every time he was in his presence, he felt so… different. It was a really new feeling to him. He felt as if his soul was heavy… or was it the feeling of his soul being full? Well, that made no sense to him… How could a soul be 'full'?

He guessed he would check that out in the library.

Trying to stop thinking and put his mind into the current task of clipping his toe nails, he squeaked indignantly when he noticed his nails. They were pretty long. Naruto distastefully cut his nails. He hated when they got that long. He liked them short and clean. That was how all men's nails were. Except **his**. Yet they looked very… appropriate on him.

Yup. He didn't know why, but Naruto had to agree that his 'master' looked pretty… ferocious with those nails… well, they resembled more claws than nails.

Now that he thought about it, the man, ever since his childhood up until now, hasn't aged a bit. He was the way he remembered. Not even an extra wrinkle on his face, nothing at all.

Naruto shrugged. Maybe the man was in his early 20's when he met him for the first time. That explained it. Since Naruto was now 16, 11 years have passed since he met him for the 1st time. So… maybe he was in his late 30's. People don't change anything between their 20 and 35 years old.

Still… Something wasn't right… The power and the way he talked were way too mature for someone to be in his late 30's. It was as if he had 54. Honestly, Naruto never met someone so cult as him. Itachi resembled him in some areas, yet he was less than him.

Shaking his head he went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped on his private parts. He «eep-ed» when he saw the servant in the bedroom. The servant was placing some clothes on his bed. When she saw him she closed her eyes immediately and bowed deeply, apologizing many times.

"Oh, it's o-ok. But… could I change, please?"

The servant bowed again and with another apologize she gave him the more than needed privacy.

Sighing in relief, he started to dress in the silver and black garments. Thinking about garments, he remembered the man's: a white dress pirate shirt was underneath a dark-red velvet vest with buttons (he could say that the vest looked a lot like a noble man's vest than a pirate's vest). He remembered that it was a sleeveless vest (as any other vest) and because of that he had seen the sleeves of the white dress shirt; he also remembered that the two buttons at the top were left unbuttoned. The pants were black and made of satin, if Naruto wasn't mistaken. The last thing he remembered were the black shiny boots… leather pirate boots.

Naruto's attire was similar; except he had black satin pants, a silver dress shirt and also black boots. He looked himself in the mirror appreciatively. He had never seen himself in such fine material and in the silver color. He had to say that it brought out his eyes quite nicely.

He brushed his hair and was satisfied when it wasn't as messy as it was when wet.

* * *

The servant was bringing Naruto to the dinner room. Sometimes he glanced at her just out of curiosity and other times he looked at the paintings as they passed them. Yet he kept himself silent. 

This time, when they've arrived at the doors there weren't any guards nearby, but Naruto saw some patrolling other corridors. The servant opened one door with a bit effort and Naruto wanted to help her yet she had managed on her own.

The servant kept her head down to the ground and made space for Naruto to enter.

As soon as he entered the dinner room, different aromas enthralled his sense of smell and he felt saliva being produced.

His eyes moved to the table.

The dinner looked delicious. At the table was the man that had brought him to the castle, some other men he didn't know and at the end of the table was **him** who was looking directly in his eyes and discreetly signaling for him to sit on the chair on his right.

Naruto walked to the far end of the table and felt eyes on the back of his head. He felt nervous, he didn't like when people looked at him. It brought him hurtful memories. He sat at the right of his 'master' and placed a white cloth on his lap. He knew the etiquette, he had read many books about table etiquette yet he never had the opportunity or the necessity to put his knowledge in practice. Until now, of course.

Some eyes were still on him and they made him squirm a bit in his chair. He noticed his 'master' looking at him, so he looked back. "W-what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just pleasantly surprised you have manners." Naruto's eyebrow arched at the implication. He simply snorted and looked at his plate. He appreciatively looked at the steak, rice and the cut lemon.

In his angle of vision, he saw the red-headed man serve himself of the rice, and then Naruto looked around the table and noticed that everybody started to eat.

* * *

**A/N: Omg! I've finally finished. It was so hard... So hard! I had a major writer's block. One that lasted more than a week. Gah! Well, at least I'm pleased with this chapter! I hope you are too. It's has 15 pages. **

**When I saw the reviews for this fic (and for the others too) I was speechless! Honestly, I do not deserve so much from you guys! You're more than awesome. **

**And, as an apologize for how late this chapter came out, I shall give you a link to one movie which I enjoyed very very much! I have to warn you that the movie has blood (yet it isn't very graphic) and some violence (which isn't very graphic either). What I loved about the film was the psychology it had in it. It is based on a book and there is another movie which is the continuation of this one. **

**For those who already saw it, I want to ask you if you liked it! **

** Name of the film: «The silence of the Lambs» http://movies(dot)nabolister(dot)com/links(underscore)page(dot)php?movie494**

**Name of the film which is the continuation of «the silence of the lambs»: «Hannibal»**

**  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Library

**A small update, just not to make you wait too much. **

* * *

**Chapter****7**

**Library**

After dinner, Naruto was brought to his room by Kyuubi himself. Through the way, Naruto and Kyuubi were having an interesting chit-chat. The red-haired man talked about art and Naruto was listening intently, although he didn't quite understand everything Kyuubi said. It had started with Naruto's comment about the design of the mansion and later developed into a small debate of art. The blond contributed with everything he knew, yet Kyuubi was the one who talked most of the times.

They arrived at Naruto's room. Kyuubi looked at the small boy.

"Sleep well, Naruto". He retreated a bit hastily, as if trying to avoid something.

".. Good night…" his words were left hanging in the air. 'That was fast…'the blond thought he opened the door to his bedroom and he saw his night wear on the bed. Probably a maid left it there for him. He wriggled his nose at the white nightgown yet decided to wear it since he didn't have any other choices.

He slid the comfortable nightgown on his body and tucked himself on the bed. As he felt the soft pillow and the comfortable sheets enveloping him, he thought that all this was too good to be true.

Usually, those who gave much, wanted something important in return.

Not even 10 minutes passed and he was already asleep.

* * *

"…ruto-sam…"

"Naruto-sama…"

The blond opened his eyes to see the same maid from yesterday calling him. He mumbled something and snuggled into the sheets further. He was in his little peace of heaven. The mattress was great and the warmness he was now in was great. He didn't want to get up.

"Naruto-sama…. The master has called for you."

'Master? Oh…' He protested in a muffled sound until he finally woke up and got of the bed to go wash his face and teeth. When he returned, his bed was already made and the maid had another outfit for him prepared.

He was brought to the library. His clothes were made of silk green and silver. The maid left him at the door and bowed to him before leaving. It was weird for him, to be treated as royalty.

When he entered the library, he saw Kyuubi sitting on a chair, probably waiting for him.

"Come, take a sit". The elegant fingers motioned for the chair opposite of him. And Naruto obeyed.

Kyuubi looked at his slave with approving eyes. "It looks good on you." Naruto felt his face grow warmer from the attention and shyly thanked for the compliment.

"Today, you shall star in the library and read this book." The loud bang of the book making contact with the table in front of him made him jump a little. There were hundreds of pages. Probably as much as the Bible.

"Someone will come here and bring you lunch. I expect you'll have it finished by dinner." His tone was very strict, leaving no room for arguments. Naruto nodded and with a last glance from Kyuubi, he was left alone.

The boy sighed; he was happy that as a slave he was receiving access to the library, thus education. His Master was too nice for him… He treated him as family.

Family… that was something he saw everywhere on the streets of Konoha. Children playing with brothers and sisters, parents sharing meaningful glances between them, and others sharing a popsicle with their children. Completely the opposite from the town that he and Itachi went to. Slaves everywhere, poverty and hunger in every corner of the streets, miserable looking young men and women… How he missed his home! His bookshelves with his favourite books and… he realized he couldn't find anything else he missed… Only books….

Looking around him, he saw many books… So, why was he missing his? Maybe because they were familiar to him… Then he should get used to these, because he intended to spend his time reading them! All of them! At least, he hoped his Master would let him to…

Forgetting about his inner rants, he started reading the book which title was «Colours through History». Well, the title was very simple so he could conclude that he was about to read the Bible of art. Huh, maybe he caused a bad impression last night… It wasn't his fault. Art had never been something he would concern himself with. But if he had had an opportunity to learn about it, then he wouldn't have refused it. And now that he had it, he wasn't going to waste it…

He opened the book to the first page and his mind was absorbed by the wonders of the complexity of each colour and the most known artists of his and earlier times.

* * *

**I'll get longer updates during the Easter break. I have only one more week of school to go, so... :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Key?

**Chapter 8**

**Key?**

He had read about one-hundred and fifty pages when he grew tired of the book. Art wasn't his thing. Looking out the window, he deduced that it was almost time for lunch. And if he remembered well, his master had said that someone was to bring him his lunch. Yet he wasn't feeling hungry at all. For him, an apple would be enough.

He put the book on the table and got up from the chair. Again, he marvelled the library. 'Must be one of the biggest rooms'. He walked to the door and opened it. He peeked to the left and to the right to certify himself that there was no one on the corridors. Making sure that it was safe to disobey his master and leave the library, he closed the door and took the corridor to his left.

There were so many doors. Yet he didn't dare to open any. Probably because he would find someone in there, and that would make him get into trouble if anyone said to the master of the mansion that he had been out the library... were he was supposed to be reading a boring book.

His steps echoed on the lonely corridor. The ceiling was high and the floor was made of marble. It was beautiful, sophisticated. Something that suited his master, Naruto thought. He stopped next to a double door. The wood was mahogany and polished with golden carvings. He knew he shouldn't, but the door looked so inviting. So he opened it and entered the room.

He caught his breath at the excellence of the bedroom. The furniture was magnificent an tastefully arranged. The bed had golden and red sheets, burgundy curtains and silver pillows. He just wanted to throw himself on the bed. Yet he didn't for he did not know whose room it was. Such a majestic bedroom would most certainly belong to the master of the mansion.

Next to the room was a small library where Kyuubi probably spend his time drinking his coffee and reading a book peacefully. Being the curious person he was, he went to the left bedside table and opened the first drawer. Or at least tried, for it wouldn't budge. There was a key hole, so there was a key somewhere. Pity, for he couldn't afford to stay there too much time searching for it. Probably tomorrow.

He shrugged his shoulders off and stepped out of the magnificent bedroom, just to came face-to-face to a maid. He stumbled on his words and muttered out a hurried "excuse me" and went for the library at a first pace.

Entering the double door, he quickly picked the book he was earlier reading and sat on the same chair. His heart was beating faster from the earlier encounter with the maid. 'Will she tell?' That he didn't know and it made him worry. What would his master do to him once he got to know that he disobeyed a direct order?

He had to read the same sentence tree times for his thoughts were running like mad inside his head and didn't let him concentrate. He had to finish reading this book... or at least try. There was no way he could finish that huge, boring book.

He sighed, he was frustrated. There were so many names and so many styles of painting. For him, art shouldn't be that technical, it should be more free, just analyzing it by instinct. Although he agreed that there were some things that people should know before criticizing. But not that much...

He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced through the window at the sky. Judging from the look of it, it was already evening. Has he been reading that much?

He placed the book on the table, satisfied with himself. Finally, he almost finished it. There were only 50 pages left. He never read so much in his life in one day.

The door opened. Startled, he jumped out of his seat and bowed to Kyuubi.

"I see you've done a good job."

"Yes, sir."

"I've also been informed of your little escapade."

Naruto could clearly notice the danger laced on the man's tone.

"About that, sir… I wanted to go to the bathroom."

"Ahh… Well, since you've made a good lie, I'm going to let this one pass by."

Naruto mentally patted himself on the back for the good excuse. He had been thinking about it. And was pleased how smoothly he said it.

"Now, I bet you're hungry. The servant that was to bring you dinner said that when she arrived at the library she didn't saw anyone. Therefore, she left with your lunch. Come, we're having dinner."

Just the thought of food made his stomach churn. He was for more than an apple this time…

* * *

Morning shined through his window. He went to the bathroom, his mind still sleepy, and proceeded to his cleansing habits.

Yesterday, he ate dinner with only Kyuubi. It had been very quiet and after he had finished, he excused himself and a servant brought him to his room. He still couldn't find his way through the long corridors.

It had been very uneventful. He had expected questions from his master, about the book, to check if he actually read it.

Sometimes, when in the presence of Kyuubi, he would sneak some looks at the man. He wondered why the man from his childhood took him in. The first time they met, Kyuubi avoided that question.

He unclasped the necklace and held it on his hand. This was all very odd. What did that man want? He was his buyer, his master. And he was a slave. This was all very strange.

Looking up in the mirror, his eyes looked back at him with determination. He was going to find out who exactly this man was and what did he want from him.

While many others were good with numbers and sports, he, Naruto, was good with people. He knew how to analyze a person. That was his best attribute. Living in a world full of corrupted people made him be aware of every little detail surrounding him.

"Taking the good out of the bad… heh."

With a towel on his head, he walked to the window. The day looked inviting. There was the ocean, sand, and grass. He wanted to go outside. He was tired of being in the mansion.

There were three knocks and the door opened. Speaking about the devil… Kyuubi was just outside his door, his hand on the doorknob. His eyes were wider than normal, as if in surprise.

Then Naruto looked at himself. There was only a towel covering his lower body.

His heartbeat accelerated and his skin started to turn red. He was very well aware of the blush on his cheeks.

Hurriedly, he went to the bathroom and shut the door with more force than needed. "E-excuse me, sir."

His back was supported by the door. Between his pants he heard a low muffled chuckle. He stopped breathing for a second and placed his ear against the door. It seemed his master was trying to contain his laugh.

The smile on his face made him feel foolish. Why was he smiling? This was not a time to smile, but to put on clothes.

When he looked at his reflexion he had to struggle not to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the loooong delay. And the boring chapter. I just can't seem to know where to do with this fic. But just now, an idea came to my mind. Honestly, I'm glad. Now I know what to write for the next chapter.**

**Consider this as a 'filler' chapter. Arigatou for reading! This chapter is dedicated to «Konomaki Asumi». Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you for the reviews! So many! O.O I really had to squint my eyes when looking at the number of the reviews. I even rubbed my eyes a bit, thinking it was a illusion.**

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Ah, Kyuubi-dono... It's a pleasure to meet you again..."

"It's a good party you have here."

"It's an honor to meet you, Sabaku-sama."

"Ho... You've got quite the servant, Kyuubi."


	9. Chapter 9: Etiquette

**A/N: So sorry about the delay (as always). I am terribly sick. I have been coughing all nights(due to that, can't sleep) and sometimes during the day. The problem is, when I cough, I can't even breathe and the muscles inside my throat clench really hard. And I always feel like vomiting after coughing. Doctors can't really do anything about this. (-whisper- Portuguese doctors are incompetent.) Oh well, I hope you guys are doing all right! I wish I could have belonged to a noble family to be taught the etiquette and go to parties in frilly dresses. What girl wouldn't?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Etiquette**

"Naruto."

"Hai?" He and Kyuubi were in another luxurious room - plenty of those around there. They were in a tea room. He didn't deduce that because they were drinking tea, but because there were at least 2 cupboards filled with expensive imported tea sets... and a low table in the middle of the room. Kyuubi was sitting on the opposite sofa and one servant was lurking around the room, cleaning dust from here and there and doing whatever servants did.

"You're going to be taught manners."

He made a curious frown. "Why?" 'Why so sudden? For what?'

His master's red eyes were fixed upon him and he placed the tea cup on the table. "Sit up straight." He jumped a bit at the severe tone and automatically did as told. "Stop gaping like a fish." He immediately closed his mouth. "Your legs are spread." Naruto closed them in a second. "In a social meeting, leaving your legs spread wide is a sign of sexual invitation. Unless you want to be taken as a prostitute, keep your..." His master's eyes lowered for a second and he blushed "... private assets out of view."

"Now you know why I want you to learn manners. Also, I have some business to attend to and you're coming with me.

"But, I don't want you to embarrass me and yourself in front of everyone, so you're going to learn how to act properly.

"You're going to start immediately. You don't have much time." And with that, his master left the room. He sat there for about 2 minutes when the door was finally open again. Curious. It was a man he had never seen before.

The man stopped in his steps and looked at him with a frown. Naruto could describe the man as an aristocrat, his clothes were impeccable and his dark hair was neatly styled.

"I see that I will have to start from the very bottom with you."

"What did I do?" Did he look at him in a way he shouldn't? Or something about his posture? No… he had checked it and it was good.

"The question isn't about what you did, but about what you didn't." The man started pacing around the vast room. "When a superior figure enters a room, you shall bow."

"Ah…" Now he understood. Oh well, he wasn't used to live in a place where manners were needed.

"And don't emit monosyllabic words, such as sounds. It is rude and may confuse the one next to you."

"H-hai."

The man sighed and took Kyuubi's earlier seat. "Now, I want to see your figure. Raise up and walk around the room in slow steps."

He frowned a bit at the odd command yet did as asked. He rose from the couch as gracefully as he could. If he was going to be tested, at least he would put some effort into what he was doing. He walked as usual to the door and then came back around the couch and sat on it. Then he looked at the man expectantly.

"Hm… Now I understand what Goshujin-sama meant."

"What?"

"It is true that you have a natural charm as you walk…" Naruto smiled suddenly "… but, it isn't enough." His smile left his face.

"Your figure helps you more than you know. I'm planning on taking the best out of you. By the end of this lesson I'm expecting you will be walking as graceful as a feather." The man's eyes were dead serious.

He would give his best. Being taught and treated so well by his master was more than a slave could ever dream of. He had accepted his fate as a 'slave' a while ago. He didn't even mind living his life there. It was better than the life he had had in Konoha. 'I hope they're all right…' He was thinking about the children and women he had rescued from the pirates. He knew that there was nothing that could guarantee they were alright; Itachi and the other pirates could have gone to take them back. But after the attack, maybe the security in there would be better than last time. Yes, he would hope so.

And he felt safe in there. After all, his master was someone who had been and still was very kind to him. He wanted to know the man better and know why the big coincidence of him being the one who 'bought' him.

"Your posture is very important when walking. It will be the one with the most significant role." The man rose to exemplify.

"Now, tell me what do you think is wrong with my posture."

Naruto looked at the man for a bit. Analyzing things was one of his best traits. "Your back seems slouched. Maybe if you would bring your shoulders back… Yes! That's it. And if you would lift your chin just a little bit… No! Not that much!" He laughed at how snobby the man looked with his chin so high. "I think that's it…"

"Well…" the man sat again "… you've got the most important ones right. But you've forgot some, like my hands should be clasped behind my back.

"I think that once you've seen what's wrong and what's right, you won't repeat the same mistakes. If you would, please raise yourself again. And try to correct your posture by yourself. Being self-conscious of oneself is a must."

Remembering what he had seen in the other, he pulled his shoulders backwards and as he did so he noticed that his whole posture changed. His back was more arched and his chest was stood out. He raised his chin a bit and he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Oh, no. The last one you shouldn't have made. Only high class persons do that. Also, it isn't adequate to your figure. You're slender; you shouldn't have an imposing figure. We will opt for a graceful one. Besides, Goshujin-sama is the one to do that. Your hands can remain next to your hips."

"Oh… ok then. Sorry. I don't know much about social manners." He hated feeling so out of place, like he didn't know anything. Almost as if he was born the day before.

"That's why I am here. I'll teach you everything I can, so don't look so down. You need to be prepared mentally."

Was this man trying to cheer him up? "Hai!"

"Don't get wrong ideas. I'm not going to be soft on you."

"I don't want that either." He smiled. This man was really nice.

"Walk around again."

"Move your hips a little. Make your steps smaller. Not that small… As you walk, try to put a foot in front of the other. Yes, like that! Exactly! Good, good."

It was truly exhausting, having to think how to walk and do it right at the same time.

* * *

"Very good, Naruto-sama."

'Sama? Again? Why is everybody treating me like that?' Maybe he would ask Kyuubi about it.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. I feel honored by your praises." He lifted himself gracefully and bowed elegantly.

"Bravo! It couldn't even be better! Your bow is excellent, as your walk. Although, a little more practice and it will be flawless! Goshujin-sama will be very grateful to hear about this.

"You've really improved so much in such a short amount of time. Let's take a break and we'll move on to how to eat and talk. We can do the first while eating. We'll spare time."

His mind was tired. He was also hungry. Naruto was really glad that he was going to take a break. But just the thought of more rules and self-awareness made him want to sleep. What was this big social event where he was going to?


	10. Chapter 10: Going out

**Chapter 10**

**Going out**

"Please, sit."

He was in a dinning room. It was breathtaking. The lights above him were made of crystals, embroiled in polished silver.

He sat on the cushioned chair with poise and grace.

"Wrong." The teacher pushed his glasses up. "You were supposed not to sit until someone came and assisted you with the chair."

He looked at his teacher. Puzzled.

"But, I obeyed your instructions."

The teacher coughed gently. "It was a test, and you've failed it. Next time, be more attentive to your surroundings."

Naruto looked at the ridiculous amount of forks, spoons and knifes displayed on the table. Now that was going to be hard to memorize.

"You should be prepared in case someone wants to put you to test. And that's what the court will do to you. There are many… less mannered people that will try to ridicule you. And you shouldn't disgrace the Master."

He picked up a small fork, with only two tines. One was wider than the other. When Naruto saw the teacher staring at him, he put it down immediately.

"Does the Master come from a very wealthy family?" He asked in hope of getting an answer. The teacher looked at him as if he was uncomfortable.

"It is not my place to tell you such things. Which is, by the way, another valuable lesson for you – gossip will not be part of your character. It is not seemingly of a young lad such as yourself. Now, onto the lesson. The fork you were just handling is used only for dessert…"

And so the 20 cutlery lesson began.

The teacher gave him some break time. _Finally_. He decided to spend the free time on his bedroom. And walking all the way there was actually more tiring than the lesson he just had.

He dropped on the bed, lazily moving towards the pillows. Couldn't the mansion be smaller? He had figured out a long time ago that the Master was someone very important, and that his wealth was unparalleled.

The one thing he subtly managed to convince his teacher to say to him was that he was going with his Master because he had been invited to this important social gathering and he was to come along and be introduced to everyone since the Master wanted to take advantage of the situation so everyone could know him, Naruto.

The real reason to why he was going to be presented to the court, he didn't get to know it.

He slowly rose up, exhausted from all the information he had to absorb in one day about 5 different forks and knifes and spoons, and looked in the mirror. He began to fix his hair, noticing how subtle gestures made the difference in one's look. He messed up his hair again. It looked like _him_, like Naruto… the lower class. Just one combing and he looked upper class again.

He felt weird at the idea of him being upper class. Although he was supposed to be a slave, he was being treated and addressed by everyone as if he had been born in a bed made of gold. He eventually even forgot the title of «slave». He felt like an heir.

There were three knocks on his door. He opened the door to see his teacher.

"I figured you'd be here." The old man entered the room and quickly glanced around. "Very presentable chambers you have."

"Yes, I think so too." Naruto left the door open. He turned around and noticed the fabrics on the teacher's arm.

"I came here to deliver these to you. You shall go to the party with these garments. If you need help with them, the maid will attend to you. Now" he looked at Naruto with a small smile "I hope you'll take advantage of my tutoring the best you can."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you very much, teacher. I will."

The man nodded. Before leaving the room, he looked at him and said lowly:

"They were personally chosen by the Master"

And he closed the door.

Personally chosen by him… He inhaled the scent of the clean clothes. And blushed afterwards because of his behaviour. He unfolded them carefully. They were so beautiful he felt too dirty to dress them.

The finest silk, light as feather, tinged in strong reds and silver and whites, the edges embroiled with oriental patterns, all this making of one fine robe. It was cut straight, with a short V neck line, the length coming down to his ankles.

The red was the main colour and the silver marred the edges accompanied by the white and gold details.

The mantle was shining silver, longer than the robe, the neckline had the same details and the cut was also straight. It had a sash so he could tie it up.

For his feet he had a pair of plain silver sandals. It seemed every piece was made for each other. The whole outfit was distinguishing from what he had seen until now – his Master was on a whole another level.

Naruto was excited and wanted to try them on, but firstly he washed his skin and scalp in the bathroom. Just as he had dried, the maid knocked on the door lightly. He opened it and let her in.

"Oh, no need, thank you." He could dress himself.

"It is my job and my pleasure, Uzumaki-sama." She gave him a stubborn look and he backed off and let her do her job.

He felt embarrassed when he had to unfold his bath towel and put his underwear in front of her, so as he pulled his briefs he avoided her eyes while she was placing every clothing item on the bed.

"Uzumaki-sama, please." She was holding the robe in her hands.

He walked in front of her and raised his arms, and felt the silk travelling on his skin. It was very relaxing.

He was glad the maid had helped him with the mantle, because he didn't know how to tie it as nice as she did. The maid got on her knees to slip each sandal on his feet, and Naruto felt horrible seeing her under him. It remembered him of those barons who mistreated their slaves and beat them for their own satisfaction.

"Thank you." He looked her straight in the eye, a bit more intense than he intended to, for the maid's cheeks turned a pale pink.

He sat in front of the mirror and let the maid brush his hair gently. She had golden hands because his hair started to get smoother and easier to comb. She didn't do anything special with his hair; she just left it at his usual style, but you could see the difference between him waking up and him after brushing it.

She put the brush on the stand, and looked at his reflection and smile. "You look very handsome, Uzumaki-sama." He rewarded her with a genuine smile. His necklace was right next to the brush and the maid was about to reach it when Naruto said "Stop… Please, don't touch it." He felt as if he was a bit rude, but his mind had been screaming at him not to let anyone else touch his necklace. It was his alone given to him by his Master. He took it and put it on, noticing how the outfit seemed to have been chosen intentionally for his necklace.

Someone knocked and opened the door, and both of them looked at the man who walked in. "If you would follow me, Uzumaki-sama." The servant bowed.

Naruto followed him through the mansion to reach outside. It was his first time walking through those black gates. There was a carriage right outside the perimeters, and the servant stopped on the way. The man controlling the horses was the same man who came for him to buy him for money while representing the Master. If he had recognised him, he didn't show it. The carriage door was opened and Naruto saw his Master inside, staring at him. He suddenly felt very vulnerable under the man's strong red gaze. It felt like he hadn't seen him in a long time, although it had been only 2 days.

"Come in." The deep voice made his heart pound and he entered the carriage and sat opposite of his Master automatically.

The power his voice had over him made him obey his command without a though running through his mind. Inside the carriage, Naruto felt like the curtained walls were smaller. He was safe inches from his Master, but he felt as if he was glued to his strong frame. His Master looked so majestic and untouchable. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket and a silk red shirt which made his eyes and hair stand out more. His long hair was tied at his back, and Naruto suddenly wanted to pull the band that was holding it, and let it fall into hands so he could feel the smooth locks.

Naruto's eyes glazed over.

"I've chosen well. It suits you."

Naruto was woken up from his fantasy. He wanted to berate himself for having such thoughts. He felt as if there was a string between them and his Master kept pushing his end towards him.

He didn't know if his musings were showing on his face expression, because Kyuubi smirked at him, placing his hand under his chin.

Kyuubi's gaze was so intense that made Naruto feel as if his chest was on fire. He glanced at the elegant hand of his Master and saw the ring matching his necklace.

His Master gave orders for the carriage to move on.

"It is going to be a long ride. Try to make time pass on."

Naruto gulped. Being a very long time with this atmosphere around them and having nothing to entertain himself with… time would certainly _fly_ out.

* * *

A/N: OMG. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?

AAAhh. Writer's block. Yes. For a whole year! (and more). Damn. Well, now I have the plot for the next chapter, so it won't take THAT long.

School is terrible. It's my last year (finally, jeez) and the teacher's are crankier etc.

I am rusty, very very rusty. I had to re-read a chapter of this story to remember what I've written and where I was going. Oh yeah. Next chapter is going to be longer, and I feel confident to tell you that I will include some action between Kyuubi and Naruto (yay!).

I'm so ashamed, very ashamed. Readers have asked me a lot of times to update this story, and only now have I been able to. I can only apologize. *bows*.

So, do you guys think the way Naruto reacts to Kyuubi seems natural? Because I think it is. But you know how sometimes we might be wrong!

(I missed so much writing in English :)


	11. Chapter 11: Preview

**A/N: So this is not a full chapter, but this is a preview** (the first page - actually, the 2 pages, because I write my chapters in M. Word) **because I haven't written the whole chapter yet. But didn't want to keep you guys, besides, this is the boring part of the chapter. It's going to take me more time to write Chapter 11, since I'm planing of including the party and many interactions between characters. Hang in there, because it's going to be posted this week. :)**

**Preview of Chapter 11**

The carriage was shaking more than usual. Naruto figured out that they were going on a dirt road with rocks along the way. His eyes were closed because he didn't want to stare at his Master's handsome figure which made him feel flustered and anxious. Sometimes, he could feel his gaze on him and he would start to blush and feel embarrassed inside, but he kept his eyes closed and pretended he didn't know.

He could smell the wet grass and hear the rustling of the leaves. Besides the sound of the carriage's wheels, it was the only thing he could hear because his Master wasn't saying anything. The carriage was rocking him into nothingness, where all he could see behind his eyes was black, no thoughts clouding his mind. He started to forget the sounds of Nature, and entered a world of silence and relaxation… A warmness in his chest made him melt into his sleep.

_He saw himself in the mirror in his bedroom back at the mansion. The room was empty. He was dressed in his luxurious garments and his necklace was on his usual place. Suddenly, he sees in the mirror another hand __appearing near his shoulder. He jumped a bit. He followed the hand with his eyes as it slid down his shoulder and over his chest, laying on where his heart was beating strongly. The hand had a ring with a red gemstone as his, and when he realised he suddenly lifted his head to look into the mirror and see his Master's seductive expression. His heart banged hard in his chest, and his Master smirked. _

He opened his eyes instantly and stared for a bit into open space.


End file.
